The Missing Nobodies Journey
by RaiMarshel
Summary: She faded and all the memories of her existence were erased including her own. So what to do when everyone remembers her but her? Who is trying to find her? How can she help save everyone?
1. Noi's prologue Chapter 1

A/N: Be kind OK I'm proud of my writing but if you don't like it then please tell me in a nice way. I don't want to work on some thing i suck at. Oh by the way my characters name is pronounced No-ee and even though she seems like an OC character she really is an original Kingdom Hearts Character. I own nothing but the storyline. Thank you.

* * *

Noi woke up late but that wasn't unusual. She ran to school forgetting her skateboard and half her homework at home but that wasn't something strange for her. She got in an argument with her first period science teacher over whether or not she was late but again same old same old. She thought that was how her life was meant to be and believed nothing would change. That was until summer vacation rolled around. She always felt like she was different ever since she showed up in town a year and a half ago. She didn't talk much so she didn't have friends but that didn't bother her much, she liked being alone. She was thankful for Sam, the bar tender from the town bar, for taking her in and giving her a place to stay. There was always something wrong though. Almost like she wasn't where she should be. The nightmares only made matters worse. Something about fire...and light….a key…….and ice cream…….

Noi rolled down the street on her skateboard not really paying attention to where she was going. She had an ice cream popsicle in her mouth and focused on the flavor rather than let her thoughts wander. She weaved in and out of crowds in the park and down the town's large paved road down to the main square. She wished there weren't so many buildings blocking the sun light but unfortunately that was how the town was built. The park, the paved hill road, and pretty much the whole town was lined with apartments and buildings of all kinds. That was the true wonder of Titan City, nothing but sun. Noi pushed herself faster on her board wanting to be rid of the tall buildings sooner. She was relieved when she finally saw the break in the road that led to the main square. The largest part of the town was located here. It was so open and spacious that all the kids in town spent their time running around the area usually causing trouble or hanging out.

Noi looked around for familiar faces but couldn't pinpoint any. That was until something stopped her board causing her to stumble and almost fall flat on her face. "Well look what we have here." Noi looked up to see her least favorite faces in the whole world. Three boys stood above her. A brunet with brown eyes to match and a blond boy with creepy yellowish eyes stood behind their leader. The boy who spoke was a whole head taller than her with blue hair and silver eyes that were not friendly. Alex looked down at her in disgust. 'This newbie comes into our town and thinks she can just walk over everyone'. He snarled on the inside when his eyes met hers. "If it isn't No Life Noi. You talking yet? Or are you still too good for us?" Noi got up and brushed herself off as Alex's flunkies Jack and Chris laughed at his comment. She picked up her board that was currently under Alex's foot and turned to walk away. This made Alex even angrier. "Who do you think you are? I'm talking to you!" He said reaching out and yanking her back. She spun around to face him involuntarily. He grabbed the popsicle stick in her mouth and yanked it out throwing it to the pavement. "I expect a reply from you its only proper that you introduce yourself." Alex mocked. Noi gave him a bored look silently refusing to speak. He ground his teeth at her silence and pulled his fist back to hit her. By this time a crowd had formed and everyone gasped as his hand came toward her face. It stopped two inches from her nose before Alex keeled over. He held his stomach and groaned in pain as Noi walked away. The attacked was unexpected but she didn't flinch as she threw her fist into his abdomen. She decided her plans for the day were pretty much over, seeing as she was going to get busted by Sam when he found out about the incident because of course everyone knew everyone in this town. She put down her board and started to ride home whishing she had time to get another ice cream.

Sam was waiting for her when she got to the bar with ice cream and board in hand. She had finally given in on the ride back and took a couple extra minutes to get an ice cream for herself and a peace offering for Sam. She could see by the look on his face that it was going to take more than ice cream to get out of this one. Sam was a tall and very big man. He was nothing but muscle and had a short red beard with short red hear as well. He was in his mid thirties and was respected as well as feared throughout the whole town. Noi stood in the door way and waited for the onslaught. She closed her eyes and counted to ten but it didn't come. She peeked up at him to see he had gone to work cleaning the bar for tonight's customers. She walked in hesitantly and put down the brown paper bag with his ice cream on the bar counter before pulling out her own and sitting on one of the bar stools.

"What's that?" Sam's voice made Noi jump when it broke the silence. "Ice cream." She heard Sam sigh when she replied. "This can't go on Noi." He said with his back to her. She could hear that he sounded tired but she didn't know if it was from work or if he was just tired of her. "What?" she asked innocently trying to avoid this conversation. "You know what. You can't keep this up." He said turning around to face her with a stern face. Noi just looked at the ice cream in her hands. "I don't know what you mean." She replied simply. "You do whether you want to or not. You have caused nothing but trouble. Whether it be getting in fights with teachers or detention for talking back and being late. Now you and that boy are fighting in the streets. I don't know how you learned to fight or why you choose to annoy him and his friends but I want all of this to stop." He finished with a slightly reddened face and Noi turned her head away from him and her ice cream. "I can't I just…." He cut her of suddenly banging his hands on the counter. "Noi you're a good kid. I took you in because I could see that, don't tell me you can't. You're under my roof you live under my rules got it." Noi's lips twitched upward. 'What a cliché line.' She thought. Unfortunately it wasn't a joke to Sam. He sighed roughly to calm himself. "If you don't start behaving I'm going to have to punish you." He said and Noi's mouth dropped. "I don't want to have to but if you make me I'm going to have no choice." He looked into her shocked eyes. "But…You can't." She argued. "Noi I want you to be at home here but I can't have you causing trouble everywhere you go." His voice and lecture made Noi furious. "But I don't belong here! I don't even like it here, nothing is right and nothing is normal here!" She gasped after her unexpected, angry outburst. Sam's face changed from stern to confused and traces of hurt were evident in his eyes.

"Well you're not really the most normal girl in the world either." Someone called from the doorway in the back of the bar. They turned to see Sam's son Charlie standing there glaring at Noi. Noi knew for a fact that Charlie hated her. She knew that for a long time it had just been him and his dad living peacefully and he felt that she was threatening that. Noi lowered her gaze to the floor and put her ice cream back in her mouth sitting in silence. Sam and Charlie had a silent conversation before the whole issue was dropped in order to prepare the bar for the evening. Noi got up to leave when the first customers showed up. She walked past Charlie to leave and neither said a word to alert Sam of her escape.

"The nightmares are getting worse. I can't even understand them now. They're just flashes of pictures and images that I can't even remember when I wake up. Every time it ends the same though. I hear the different voices so often that I can remember them easily but the rest is blank. It always starts with laughing. Then it all gets serious. 'I'll always be there to bring you back!' it sounds so familiar and there's hurt sounding off ever word. 'Who am I going to eat ice cream with?' it sounds panicked and in pain. In other circumstances it might even sound funny but there's too much pain and fear in the voice. 'You're going to be set free. Aren't you excited? No more darkness and no more fighting you're free…….' There's a name after that but I can never hear it. The name I woke up with, the one I thought was mine; I don't think it is mine. I don't even know who I am? How lame…..and weird." Noi sat on her board in the middle of the now deserted main square. She had her eyes on her ice cream stick talking to it as if it could reply. In reality she just needed to voice her problems. She sighed and dropped the stick. She remembered waking up from her dreams with a salty taste in her mouth. It always made her crave ice cream but not one of the flavors satisfied her. She'd tried them all and vanilla was the closest she ever got which still wasn't close enough.

She stood up and placed a foot on her board to head home when she saw a little black creature with yellow eyes. It looked cute in a way but Noi felt something inside her telling her to stay back. The creature spotted her and ran off. She didn't know what she was doing but she took off after it skate board and home forgotten. She tailed it for a couple minutes and was surprised at how easy it was to keep up. She was just about to corner it when a tall white creature attacked it. Noi stood surprised and took a couple steps back confused. The black creature disappeared and the nobody turned to look at her. She was shocked by the amount of fear that spread through her. She wanted to run but when she turned around there were more of them. The fear subsided long enough for her head to piece together the situation. She turned and counted each one of them. '8 of them' she thought to herself. She actually didn't know how to fight them and panic was starting to creep back into her mind. The creatures moved closer and closer and she could tell they weren't friendly. The creatures were almost close enough to touch her when she had no options left but to scream and scream she did. She was sure it was the end and that no one was coming for her. Her scream was cut off by a hand that clamped over her mouth and pulled her backwards. She watched terrified as darkness filled her view and engulfed her and the stranger whole. When the hand was removed from her mouth she turned to see a figure dressed in a black coat with their hood up. She wasn't sure if she should still be scared or not, but she was so upset from the last incident she didn't feel like being scared or nice. "Who the hell are you?!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!! Where are we!!!??" She screamed looking around. The figure stepped back surprised at her reaction to him saving her. She stood there waiting for a reply and understood why Alex might have been annoyed with her silence at times. The figure stood there wondering what was wrong with this strange girl. He took a step back not sure what to do. Finally he raised his arm to pull down his hood. Noi watched patiently waiting to see who her savor/kidnapper was. The figure's hood came down and he gave Noi a worried look. Noi wasn't sure of what to say to the figure. "You're………"

* * *

A/N: Wow cliffhanger!!! Its so evil! Not really unless you actually liked it. Review but be kind with criticsim or not. And other characters will show up promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter 2 if you didn't like the first chapter or you don't like any of it I would like to know this please. Ok continuing, I own nothing but the storyline for now. Thank you

* * *

I wasn't sure how to react. The figure in front of me wasn't a man but a girl around my age. She had red hair and blue eyes and it killed me how familiar her face looked. I was positive that I had never seen her before but I couldn't stop myself from speaking up. "You're….." The girl looked at me and smiled as if we were old friends. "My name is Kairi. You may not know me but I need you to trust me…um…." I waited a moment before replying. "Noi. If you don't even know me why should I trust you? Don't most kidnappers know who they're kidnapping before they do?" I looked at her skeptically. She shook her head. "I know who you are I just don't know what name you'd been given." I was about to interrupt when she put her hand up to stop me. "I know it all sounds confusing but we have to go. Naminѐ can only keep these portals open for a short time, we have to hurry." She turned around and started walking away. It looked like she had no idea where she was going but I kept up with her and chose not to question her confidence. I was surprised when she stopped abruptly.

"We're here." I stepped back surprise when a swirling mist of darkness formed in front of us.

Kairi stood waiting for me to go through. I hesitantly stepped forward not sure if I should trust her now. She smiled at me for encouragement and I wanted to make a sarcastic comment when a hand came from the portal and pulled me through.

I yelped in surprise and shivered as I felt the coolness of the darkness disappear. I opened my eyes not even realizing that I had closed them in the first place. The brightness of the room made me close them instantly. A hand rested on my shoulder and I flinched away from it. I tried opening my eyes again and had to blink a few times to get use to the light.

I looked around the room and noticed Kairi and another girl with blond hair. My eyes landed on her. She had the same blue eyes as Kairi and her face was familiar to. There was one difference in the familiarity though. I had seen this face before. There was memories waiting in the forefront of my mind but I still couldn't reach them. "Naminѐ," was all I could say as I looked at her. She nodded and smiled back warmly. I felt myself laugh at how I had just described it but I didn't know why. 'It just seemed weird that someone like her could smile warmly. Wait? What?'

Naminѐ pulled me from my thoughts. "Noi, what a lovely name. I'm sure you won't be as fond of it as your own name but…" She stopped when she saw my annoyed and confused expression. She opened her mouth to continue but I stopped her. "I think you have the wrong girl I don't have another name or anything. I'm me nobody else so I'd appreciate it if you could take me home now." I turned around and walked to the far side of the room looking this way and that observing the room. The completely white room seemed familiar too but I brushed it off. "Noi this might sound confusing but that isn't your name…" Kairi started. "Then what is?" I asked turning around. Kairi and Naminѐ exchanged a look. "Well….we can't tell you just yet, but if you let us explain I'm sure it will all come together." Naminѐ promised. I sighed.

"Fine." I said plainly and leaned against the wall sliding down it to sit and pulling my knees to my chest. Kairi came and sat next to me while Naminѐ sat in a white chair in the middle of the room. I waited for one of them to speak knowing it was most likely going to be Naminѐ. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she looked very serious.

"Noi you saw those creatures in you world yes?" she waited for me and I nodded quickly. "Those creatures are very dangerous. The black creature was a shadow heartless. We'll start there. A heartless is created when a person with a strong heart loses their heart to darkness. The darkness inside of them creates a heartless that exists to consume other people's hearts." I grimaced at the statement but Naminѐ continued. "When a person with a strong heart becomes a heartless a Nobody can be created to, but they have no hearts. The white creature you saw was a lesser Nobody, but there are much more powerful Nobodies out there as well." She paused waiting for me to take in the information before continuing. "Ok but what does that have to do with me?" I asked thoroughly confused. "I was getting to that." Naminѐ smiled.

"There was a group of Nobodies that were more powerful than any other. They controlled the lesser nobodies." I interrupted without thinking. "Who were they?" Kairi answered. "Organization 13." I wiped my head around to look at her beside me. That name set off several bells in my head. "What happened to them?" I asked catching the past tense in the conversation. "They were defeated by the keyblade wielder." Naminѐ replied. '_A key…..' _Kairi's voice next to me made me jump. "The heartless and the Nobodies were defeated by him." I looked at Kairi and noticed a light in her eyes as she talked about the keyblade wielder. "I still don't understand. Why are you telling me this? Why does it matter?" I asked turning back to Naminѐ. "One of the organizations members was the Nobody of the keyblade wielder." Naminѐ stated. They continued on to tell me the whole story. They told me about the Nobodies, Ansem, Xehanort, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. With each name I felt my head grow more and more full. I was starting to get frustrated with the stories. They had nothing to do with me. "Wait! Stop! Let's focus for a moment. Can you please get to the point? I don't care about Sora or heartless!" I shouted forgetting to be polite. Naminѐ and Kairi stared at me for a moment. "We need your help." Kairi said bluntly. I was about to in to interrupt when Naminѐ spoke. "Right now Kairi's friends Riku and Sora are on Destiny Island and don't know where we are. We want to keep it that way for the moment." Kairi continued for her. "They've been away from home for so long I wanted to take this journey without them." Kairi looked down when she spoke as if she were ashamed. "OK so what's this journey?" I asked hoping things could start making sense. Naminѐ shook her head. "It's more than a journey. Somebody has started controlling the heartless again. The Nobodies are causing trouble too." She got up from her chair and walked across the room to a white desk. "We were hoping we could solve the problem before Sora and Riku got wind of it, but… I don't think we have much time." Kairi sighed. I looked at her then at Naminѐ. "I don't think I'd be much help, sorry." Kairi looked up at me and smiled. She stood up and put a hand out for me to stand as well. I took it and she pulled me to my feet. She then turned to look at Naminѐ's back. "We need her to remember Naminѐ." Naminѐ turned around and sighed. "I know but I don't know how she will be able to. If you think its right then go ahead." She shook her head in frustration and turned back to what she was doing on the desk. "What?" I stared at Naminѐ. "Noi your name was rearranged so that no one would find you. You real name is Xion you were in Organization 13 and could wield the keyblade. Do you remember anything about that?" Her last sentence fell on deft ears because before she even finished speaking I passed out…….'too much information…head hurts…'

* * *

"King Mickey isn't there any information about where they might have gone?" Sora hadn't taken Kairi's disappearance very well Riku couldn't blame him. He was just as worried about Naminѐ. He stood watching his friend frantically tear through all of the king's paper work in the king's library.

The king's frown deepened. "I'm sorry Sora but I haven't heard anything about it. It certainly is strange. I'm a little worried myself." Sora slammed his head and fists on the table loudly. Everyone in the room jumped and looked at the brunette concerned for his sanity. "Darn it I never should have let this happen! She could be hurt or worse!" Riku crossed the room and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"There's no way you could have seen this coming and you need to have more faith in her she can take care of herself Sora. She's not alone either I'm sure wherever she is Naminѐ's with her." Riku hoped this would calm the boy down and thankfully it did. Sora looked up at him with puppy dog eyes searching for any sign of doubt in Riku's face.

When he didn't find any he stood up from where he'd been sitting in the king's chair with a look of determination. "Alright let's go! I know we can find them without a doubt!" Sora took off toward the library exit. Riku rolled his eyes and laughed silently at his friend's quick mood swings. He was about to follow Sora to the gummi ship when the king stopped him. "Riku wait, before you go there's something I want to warn you about." Riku turned to the king as he tried to clean up the mess Sora had created. He looked up to face Riku with a serious look of concern. "There has been some strange activity with the heartless and Nobodies so please be careful out there and tell Sora. We might just have another problem on our hands." Riku was surprised by the information but he nodded to show he understood. "Don't worry your majesty we'll take care of it." He then turned to leave and follow Sora when someone else came into the Library.

Riku looked up to see Sora grinning brighter than ever. "What are you doing here? I thought you were ready to leave." Riku stated wondering if he was ever going to be able to understand how Sora's mind worked. "Well uh…" Sora looked at him sheepishly like he'd just been caught doing something wrong. "You see I just… um…" Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "What is it?" Riku asked starting to get annoyed. "Um… I don't know how you would feel about this, but I was thinking we could bring him along with us." Sora laughed nervously again and motioned to the doorway. King Mickey spoke up from behind Riku, "I forgot to tell you. He showed up here a few days ago. He seems to be alright but I think it would be wise to take him with you." Riku's eyes never left the doorway. He stood frozen, glaring at the much hated man in the doorway. Sora tried to get Riku's attention by waving his hand in Riku's face. "No." Riku said simply still glaring. "Oh come on Riku. He saved my life. We can trust him." Sora Persisted. Riku wanted to laugh, 'Trust this guy not likely.' Riku finally removed his eyes from the man and looked at Sora, only to meet his priceless puppy eyes. Riku groaned but nodded his head in defeat. Sora cheered like a child before running off again to the gummi ship.

"Looks like I get to come along for the ride." The figure said grinning. Riku glared. "Looks like you do just stay out of my way got it?" Riku growled passing the figure. "Sure no problem and you stay out of mine got it memorized?" The man walked ahead of Riku with a smirk on his face. Riku stopped to glare at the red head. 'This trip just got worse than I thought it could.' Riku thought before continuing on to the gummi ship.

* * *

A/N: Yay my favorite Character enters in the end! Axel's not gay! OK I want to continue but I don't know if I can. Please tell me if you think i should. That way I know if i should spend time on it or not. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so I know there's not really anything exciting going on yet but I'm just setting things up for now. The adventure does come soon promise. Plus I've had a lot of free time this weekend so that explains why I've updated so soon between each chapter. I can't be expected to do this all the time though because I do have school. So thanks for the support and I don't own anything for now.

* * *

When Noi came to she felt like her head was going to explode. "Ow…" she moaned as she tried to turn her head. She pulled herself to her feet. She looked down to the bed she'd been sleeping in. All white, it made Noi remember where she was. She looked around the vacant room. She rubbed the back of her head and walked to the door. Before she could open it Kairi walked in. She seemed surprised to see Noi awake.

"How are you feeling?" She asked giving Noi a concerned look. Noi smiled slightly and gave a thumbs up to show she was ok. She didn't feel up to it to talk so she guessed she actually wasn't ok, but Kairi didn't need to know that. Kairi smiled and motioned for Noi to follow. Noi observed her surroundings as she followed Kairi down the hallway, which surprisingly wasn't blinding white like the rooms had been.

Her eyes then fell on Kairi's back. The girl was no longer wearing the black coat. Instead she had on a pink dress with a black hood and sneakers. Noi looked down to her own clothes. She had on her blue and black hoody with short sleeves and her blue knee-length baggy shorts. Her favorite black boots went to her knees and the gloves were fingerless but still warm. She felt envious for a moment of how pretty Kairi was. She sighed thinking her short black hair and blue eyes were nothing special compared to Kairi. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a door opening to her right. Naminѐ stepped out wearing a white dress with the black coat unzipped.

Kairi turned to her and smiled. "Ready to go?" Naminѐ nodded and opened a portal of dark mist in front of her. Noi wasn't sure if she was ready to go through with this just yet. Kairi looked at her curiously, "Are you ready Xion?" Noi jumped and felt a wave of shivers spread through her when she heard the name. Noi shook her head to clear it before looking Kairi in the eye and nodding. Kairi walked through the portal leaving Naminѐ and Noi standing alone. "We need to hurry Noi they could show up here at any moment." As if to prove her point a loud bang sounded off down stairs. Noi nodded quickly before stepping through.

Naminѐ followed and the three of them took off down the corridor of swirling darkness and color known as the Betwixt and Between. Naminѐ opened another portal and we filed out into a world that reminded Noi of Titan City. Kairi caught Noi's eye and smiled at her. "Welcome to Twilight Town." She stated. Noi smiled and followed as Naminѐ took off. They followed her on their way to the tram station when something caught Noi's eye. She stopped abruptly and Kairi ran right into her. They toppled over and the sound caused Naminѐ to stop and turn around. Noi pulled herself up and looked at the building that had caught her attention. Kairi rubbed her head as she stood, muttering an apology. Noi took a few steps forward to confirm that she was really seeing what was in front of her.

Naminѐ ran over but before she could ask Noi what she had been doing, Noi took off full speed toward the ice cream stall she had seen. The man at the shop was surprised to see her sudden appearance but welcomed her all the same. "Hello miss what can I get for you?" Noi wasn't sure what she wanted until she noticed the flavor he had. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the blue ice cream. "That my dear is the famous Sea-salt ice cream off Twilight Town." He finished with a smile and handed one to her. "Go ahead it's on the house." Noi smiled at him before staring at the ice cream. She saw the ice cream man staring at her from the corner of her eye. She leaned forward to lick the ice cream when she saw it start to melt in the sun. The flavor was amazing, salty and sweat at the same time. She loved it and remembered it from somewhere as well. She smiled at the man before turning around to walk back to her friends. They stared at her amused and laughed at her when she gave them a confused look. "It's good isn't it?" Naminѐ asked laughing. Noi laughed to while nodding and taking a bit of her ice cream.

Kairi smiled and started walking to their destination again. Naminѐ and Noi trailed behind her. "You use to get that all the time after missions when you were in the organization." Naminѐ said looking at Noi waiting for her reaction to this information. Noi didn't reply, she just smiled and brushed of Naminѐ's comment. The three made their way to the tram station and Noi stopped at the entrance looking up at the clock tower. Memories rushed to her head and she winced holding her head. "_Roxas and Axel"_She wasn't sure who they were but their names were clear in her head. Kairi placed a hand on Noi's arm Noi looked up surprised but shook it off and followed the two girls inside.

Naminѐ led them to a blue train decorated with stars. They boarded the train and sat in silence for a few moments. "So… where are we going?" Noi asked breaking the silence and looking up at the girls sitting across from her. Kairi shrugged and looked to Naminѐ for an answer. "We need to visit Yen Sid. He can help you with your memory as well as tell use the current situation with the heartless and Nobodies." Kairi and I nodded in understanding. I sighed and looked out the window of the train trying not to think of the pain I felt hearing those two names from earlier._ "Roxas and Axel"_

* * *

Axel was annoyed that he had to accompany the keyblade wielder and his friend on this stupid little quest. Unfortunately it was the only way to get out of that castle and be ride of the annoying Disney characters. He sighed in frustration. Riku turned to look at him and then back at Sora. "Where to next?" Riku asked wanting to focus on something other than the pyro red head in the seat behind him. "Um… Hallow Bastion. We can check to see if Leon and the guys have heard anything." Riku nodded and let Sora continue what he was doing. He turned his chair around to face Axel.

The Nobody looked up at Riku and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked annoyed. Riku glared at him. "So how exactly are you alive? I thought you faded with all the other Nobodies." Axel smirked. "Like I'd really get myself killed by a bunch of lesser Nobodies! I'm tougher than I look princess." He laughed at the deepened glare Riku gave him. Sora spoke up for the first time. "But I saw you fad. I thought you were dead. " Sora whined looking confused. "I thought so too until I woke up in the middle of Disney castle with a huge migraine." Axel rubbed his head remembering. The pain in his head at the time had started to make him regret saving Roxas' somebody. He shook his head to erase the thought of his best friend but that only caused him to think of another lost friend.

"Ok." Sora said obnoxiously cheery. Riku frowned. His friend was too accepting. Axel looked at Riku hard, wondering whether or not to bring something up. Riku stared back. "What? Axel shook his head and sighed. Riku looked away thinking the conversation was over. "Do you remember her?" Axel finally asked. Riku looked back at Axel. "Who?" Axel's eyes went hard and Riku was surprised by the emotion that shone behind them. "Xion." Axel said it almost like he was chocking. He closed his eyes as if saying it was painful. Riku was surprised and realized that he had remembered her sometime back. 'Was that why Naminѐ and Kairi left?' He thought. Axel looked back up at Riku waiting for an answer. Riku nodded before looking away. "Who's Xion?" Sora asked entering the conversation. Axel flinched hearing the name. "She's an old friend." Riku replied to spare Axel's suffering. Sora pouted at the lack of clarification before turning back to pilot the gummi ship. "Is that why you're coming along with us?" Riku whispered so Sora wouldn't hear. Axel nodded. "I want to talk to Naminѐ about it." He said simply looking away, signaling the end of the conversation. "Alright then." Axel heard from Riku before staring out the window of the gummi ship thinking about her. _"Xion"_

_

* * *

A/N: Yay_ I really want to continue this so the next time I'm free I'll try to update and maybe make the chapters longer and add more exciting stuff. So reviews would be nice and thanks for reading. =J


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm currently writing in between school and work so I was lucky enough to finish one more chapter before I start my semester projects. If you don't like it sorry. Please review and tell me so. I also want to thank flightfoot for their review on my story. Ok I own nothing but the storyline and the bad guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Noi stared up at the tower before her. It defiantly was strange she thought as she followed Kairi and Naminѐ inside. They made their way to the top floor to Master Yen Sid's study. Master Yen Sid was waiting for them there and they all introduced themselves. Noi barely paid attention as her friends introduced her and then moved on to ask about the Nobodies and heartless. Noi didn't want to sound rude but she really only wanted to figure out these memories of hers.

She unfortunately wasn't paying attention when Master Yen Sid finally addressed her. "Noi?" Naminѐ asked. "Huh?" Noi looked up. "Master Yen Sid asked if you remembered anything so far." Kairi stated. Noi shook her head sighing. "Nope not a thing." She looked up to meet the eyes of Master Yen Sid. "The memories will come with some time my dear. I'm afraid that will have to wait for now. We have more emergent matters to discuss." Noi stared at him in shock. She thought this whole trip was to figure out who she was, nothing else.

"The dark beings that are controlling the heartless and the Nobodies are in conflict with each other. I fear that these beings are more of a threat than Maleficent and it troubles me." Kairi, Naminѐ, and Noi watched him as he spoke and Noi could feel fear creeping up out of nowhere. "Do we know who they are?" Kairi asked. Yen Sid nodded. "Indeed I do. The leaders of the heartless haven't worked hard to cover their tracks. It is strange but it seems their leader is a young child born of darkness. She and her older brother figure are exceptionally dangerous." Kairi nodded and Noi noticed that her face had paled. Noi guessed that it was probably thoughts of Sora coming in to rescue her that bothered her so much. "What about the Nobodies?" Naminѐ asked interrupting Noi's thoughts. "Yes the leader of the Nobody is a little more difficult. Not much information has been found about him but I fear that he must be very powerful if he is able to control the Nobodies single handedly." Noi shuddered at the thought. Her past self had known how dangerous nobodies were and the thought scared her.

She focused back on Master Yen Sid and thought deeply before asking the next question. "If they continue fighting there's going to be chaos. How are we supposed to stop them?" Kairi and Naminѐ looked at her and then to Yen Sid for his reply. He shook his head before answering. "I was expecting Sora to come so that I could entrust this quest to him. I don't know if it would be wise to send you three out there alone. It's much too dangerous." He obviously wasn't expecting the outburst that came with those words.

"We can handle ourselves! I know how to fight with my keyblade and Noi has hers! Naminѐ has the information to lead us and we can do this without Sora!"Master Yen Sid, Naminѐ, and Noi stared at Kairi shocked. Noi was the first to recover. "Yeah Kairi's right we can do it." She said not actually sure of herself but she wanted to back up her new friend. Naminѐ smiled and nodded as well. Yen Sid nodded in defeat. "Very well then but if Sora arrives here I will give him the same information as well as your whereabouts." Kairi nodded in understanding and turned to leave. Naminѐ grabbed Noi's arm and pulled her along after Kairi.

Once they were outside again Kairi turned to say something when she stopped and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh… I don't suppose either of you two knows where we should start do you?" Naminѐ smiled at her. "Let's just head to the next world over." Naminѐ suggested. Kairi put her hands up panicked. "But that's Hallow Bastion. We can't go there Leon and the gang would rat us out immediately." Naminѐ paused and thought for a moment. "Alright we'll bypass Hallow Bastion. Next world then." Kairi smiled in relief. Noi looked back and forward between the two of them waiting for a breaking in the conversation to put in her own word. "Um… Wait…I…" Kairi looked to her finally giving her attention. "What is it Noi?" She asked kindly. "You said I had a Keyblade… how am I suppose to get it?" Kairi and Naminѐ glanced at each other in understanding. "That needs to be our first priority." Naminѐ stated.

* * *

Running into Leon had been the first thing on Sora's to do list. Unfortunately that didn't happen. So now here he was being dragged by Riku and Axel through the streets of Hallow Bastion just trying to stay on their feet and find shelter. They hadn't been expecting the heartless and Nobodies roaming the streets and as much as Sora wished he could fight them all, he just couldn't handle that many alone. Riku was surprised at the swarming armies of dark creatures and found it even more alarming that they were after each other rather than Sora, Axel, and himself. Axel wasn't too happy about it either. He obviously realized something was wrong just as Riku had. Riku led the group to Merlin's house towing Sora the whole way. Sora was only released from Riku's death grip once they were inside.

The occupants of the room looked up startled to see the three panting boys. Axel put up a finger motioning for them to give them a minute as they cooled themselves down from the run and heart attack, though in Axel's case it should just be called a scare. Riku straightened up and sighed looking over the faces in the room. "Hey everybody!" Sora piped up beside him. Leon stood behind Cid at the computer giving them a strange look but before Leon could speak up another high pitched voice interrupted him. "Hey Sora long time no see!" Yuffie shouted in all her ninja peppiness. Sora smiled at her before interrupting Leon again by asking the obvious. "So do you guys know about all those heartless and Nobodies creeping around here? It's totally crazy!" Riku rolled his eyes at the brunette's lame question and noticed Axel did the same. Leon opened his mouth again to speak when Sora did the same. Riku covered Sora's mouth to give Leon a chance to speak. He gave Leon a slight smile that said "go ahead."

Leon nodded. "The situation has gotten a little out of control." Leon stated turning to face the computer program Cid was working on. Sora's muffled words were heard from behind Riku's hand. "A little?" Leon turned back around. "The heartless aren't attacking anyone deliberately. They're after each other, a war between heartless and Nobodies. Things would be fine if they just killed each other off, but unfortunately this fight of theirs has grown to a much bigger scale. Whole worlds are being affected now and I don't think they're acting without leadership." Leon gave each of the boys a hard glare. "We were expecting you to show up eventually and thankfully you have." Leon stopped when he saw Sora shake his head. Riku removed his hand so Sora could speak properly. "We came because we were looking for Naminѐ and Kairi. We didn't even know about this." Sora looked down in defeat most likely thinking of Kairi in danger wherever she was. "The king mentioned it but not with very many details." Riku explained and silently cursed himself for not pursuing the matter further back at Disney castle.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to notice Axel for the first time. "We'll just have to do your whole hero thing and go rescue the damsels in distress." He said trying to act serious and failing miserably. Sora looked up at him hopefully and Riku smiled a little at how stupid the statement sounded. "Alright then! Another journey then back to the island with Kairi and Naminѐ!" Sora raced out the door leaving Axel and Riku behind. "Wait Sora!" Riku rolled his eyes in annoyance and followed his friend to stop him before he could get himself killed.

* * *

Noi was positive that Naminѐ's memory powers were not friendly, as she ran after her friends in the middle of a desert. You would think that the desert would be deserted but it seemed that the Nobodies and Heartless didn't understand that. The city had been just as crowded by the little, creepy creatures as well. Noi watched Kairi take down three heartless at once with her keyblade and shuddered remembering the earlier incident.

"_Alright Noi I'm just going to try to reopen you memories so that you can remember them easier." She brought her hands up to rest on either side of Noi's head. "What exactly does that mean?" Noi asked nervously. "It means that your memories are closed right now. That's why you can't remember any of your memories so far. If I can reopen the pathways to those memories you can probably remember how to summon your keyblade." And so she did what she said she would._

Noi shuddered again remembering the shock that went through her head at the time. Thankfully it didn't last long and she did remember her keyblade. She felt relief wash over her when all the repressed memories were released. She still only got flashes of the memories but she was able to recognized faces and the memories stuck with her instead of fading instantly. Noi left her thoughts for a moment to strike down a few lesser Nobodies with her 'two become one' keyblade. She was relieved that her experience from the organization had come back to her as well. She continued to take down heartless and Nobodies making sure to cover Naminѐ while she attacked with magic. After a few more moments they had disposed of most of the Nobodies and heartless. There were only shadows and a few dusks left but they quickly disappeared like cowards.

Kairi jogged over to Noi and Naminѐ a little out of breath but still smiling. "That was fun. You think we got them all?" She asked wiping the sweat from her forehead. Naminѐ smiled and nodded before turning to Noi. "Wow Noi you certainly knew what you were doing out there. You were amazing." Naminѐ complimented. Noi blushed and looked down a little embarrassed. "Alright so are we done here or are we ready for the next world?" Kairi interrupted excited to get back to the fighting. Noi was amused that Kairi's attitude was so fired up and wondered how long this adrenaline rush of hers was going to last. Naminѐ smiled and continued on across the desert toward the city. Kairi followed after her still in her hyperactive mood. Noi followed right behind her but stopped when a memory came back to her. She held her head for a moment waiting for the strange feeling to pass.

"_Whew… we made it" Roxas stood next to her panting."Just barely." He said straightening up."So I take it that was the guy?" She asked looking at Roxas. "The one me and Axel saw? Yeah. Pete I think he said?" She nodded. "Yeah. He kept going on about some magic lamp." Roxas folded his arms. "Wonder what he meant."_

Noi jumped when someone screamed in her ear. "Noi Wake up!" Noi focused on the figures in front of her. Kairi stood in front of Noi with a worried expression and Naminѐ stood behind her looking equally worried for her friend. "What? What happened?" Noi took a step back while speaking surprised at their worried faces so close up to hers. "You spaced out. We thought we lost you there." Kairi smiled in relief. Noi shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine I was just thinking." She said wanting to stop her friends from worrying. Naminѐ guessed what had happened though. "You remembered something?" Kairi looked to Naminѐ and then back to Noi. Noi rubbed the back of her head and smiled a little. "Yeah but hey let's just keep going. I've been here before so if this happens again just wake me up. Ok?" Noi smiled when Kairi gave her thumbs up and Naminѐ finally smiled again. They then continued on through the desert.

When they finally entered the city they were met by another swarm of heartless. Kairi and Noi took care of them in no time and Naminѐ cured them afterwards. "Thanks." Kairi said gratefully. Noi also thanked her before turning around to lead the way and nearly running straight into a black haired boy.

"Sorry." He said helping her back to her feet. "No problem." Noi said a little embarrassed while turning to look for her friends. They appeared beside her and smiled at the boy before them. "Hi there. I'm Aladdin. Sorry about running into you." He said apologizing again. Noi shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We've got to go." She turned and grabbed Naminѐ and Kairi's arm to pull them away but they were stopped by Aladdin. "Was that a keyblade I saw you two with?" Kairi turned around and nodded, curious as to why he knew about it. "So does that mean you three know Sora?" The three girls panicked hearing the name. "What? No, no we don't sorry but Noi's right we need to go." Kairi said and turned to run off with Naminѐ and Noi right behind her. Aladdin stood there for a moment not sure of what had just happened. "O...K?"

* * *

"Sora next time you feel like running into a swarm of fighting Nobodies and heartless just don't." Axel said wiping some dirt off of his coat. They hadn't wasted anytime resting in Hallow Bastion and Riku and Axel had been forced to stay out and fight in order to keep Sora out of trouble. Now that they had caused enough damage in the number of creatures on the streets, they decided that they should head out to some other worlds. When Sora asked where they should go next Axel took it upon himself to suggest his second favorite world. "Agrabah it is." Sora declared and set the course.

When they arrived they didn't find what they had expected. "Where are all the heartless and the Nobodies?" Sora asked a little disappointed. "I guess your friend Leon was wrong about the other worlds being in danger." Axel stated looking around the area of the city they were in. "I guess." Riku stated shaking his head. Sora turned around suddenly. "Let's at least look around! I bet we'll run into something." Sora ran off in the direction of the palace gates only to run into someone just like he'd wanted.

"Ow…" Sora complained from his seat on the ground. Riku tried not to laugh at his friend but Axel didn't hold back. He busted up in a fit of laughter and Sora threw him a very unconvincing glare. The person Sora had run into sat up. "Wow. I've got to stop doing that." Sora turned to see Aladdin sitting beside him. "Hey Aladdin! Sorry about running into you and all but we were expecting to find some heartless around here." Sora explained. Riku gave Sora a hand so that he could stand up and Sora did the same for Aladdin. "No problem. But there aren't any more heartless around. Those other keyblade wielders already took care of it." Aladdin smiled. Sora's face went blank in confusion.

"What other keyblade wielders?" Riku and Axel stared at Aladdin not trusting him. "These girls were here a few minutes ago and they defeated all the heartless and those other white creatures." Aladdin answered looking at the three of them confused. Aladdin continued. "I asked them if they knew you and they panicked and ran out of here after saying no." Sora thought about it for a minute before the pieces clicked together for him. "That must have been Kairi and Naminѐ!" Sora turned to Riku and Axel with a spark of hope in his eye.

"It could have been." Axel shrugged. Riku was more help. "These girls, what did they look like?" He asked. Aladdin thought about it. "One of them had red hair and a pink outfit another had…" Sora screamed in excitement cutting Aladdin off. "That's Kairi!" Riku placed a hand on Sora's arm to calm him before looking at Aladdin again. "Was she with a blond girl in a white dress?" Aladdin nodded. "Yeah with a black coat over it like his." Aladdin said pointing to Axel. Riku sighed in relief. "It is them. We need to catch up to them." He looked to Sora and received a nod in reply. Sora turned to say goodbye while Axel and Riku headed off to the gummi ship.

"Thank Al. We've been looking all over for them." He turned to head after the others when Aladdin stopped him. "No problem Sora but there was another girl with them." Sora looked at him confused. "Really? Who?" He asked wondering who would be traveling with Kairi that he didn't know. "I think they said her name was Noi. She had black hair and blue eyes and she was the other girl with the keyblade." Aladdin explained. Sora nodded before thanking him and running off to tell the others.

* * *

"That was too close." Kairi panted after running so far to get away from Aladdin. They stood in front of a huge hole in the wall in the middle of a market place. Noi straightened up and tried to breath. Naminѐ wiped her forehead and sighed. "Do you think he would rat us out if he saw Sora?" Naminѐ asked once she had caught her breath. Noi laughed with what little breath she had left. "I doubt it. We didn't exactly make a subtle exit." She said and breathed in deeply. Naminѐ and Kairi laughed. "Alright then we better get going. He could catch up to us at any time." Naminѐ stated turning to open a portal for them. She stopped and turned back to her friends. "Where to next?" Noi and Kairi thought about it for a moment. "Beast castle works." Noi suggested. Kairi nodded in agreement. Naminѐ smiled as her reply. "Beast Castle it is." She opened the portal for them but before anyone of them could walk through, a figure came out of nowhere and ran past them into the portal. "What was that?" Kairi asked in surprise. "I don't know but hurry after him." Noi ordered and they each ran through after the mysterious figure.

* * *

Sora caught up to Riku and Axel outside the gummi ship. He stopped a few paces away and put his hand under his chin giving in to his thoughts. Riku gave him a look wondering what could have stopped Sora from his rush to rescue Kairi from whatever peril she'd gotten herself into. Axel gave in to his impatients first. "What's the holdup? Don't we have some princesses to save?" Axel asked motioning for Sora to hurry up. "He's right Sora. Let's get going." Riku said surprised that he was agreeing with Axel again, it annoyed him how much he'd been doing that lately. Sora looked up at the two boys. "What? Oh…right. Um… do either of you know… uh…" Sora looked up trying to think. "Do we know what? Seriously kid, your stuttering isn't helping us out here." Axel complained while folding his arms and leaning up against the gummi ship.

Sora smiled sheepishly and took a breath before speaking again. "Aladdin told me back there that Kairi and Naminѐ are traveling with some other girl." He said and gave Riku and Axel a look that asked if they knew anything about this. Riku shrugged and Axel rolled his eyes. "So." Axel stated, bored. "So… she can control a keyblade. Doesn't that seem interesting?" Axel thought about it for a moment and figured that that could be counted as interesting information. Riku found it more intriguing than Axel had. "Who do you think she is?" Riku asked looking to Sora. "Um… Aladdin said he thought her name was Noi. That ring any bells to you two?" Axel shook his head and Riku did as well.

"Darn I was hoping we would be able to figure out more about her other than she has black hair and blue eyes." Axel nearly fell when he heard Sora. "What did you say her name was again?" Axel asked wondering if he'd heard correctly. "Noi. She's a keyblade wielder with black hair and blue eyes." Sora repeated. Riku turned to Axel. "You don't think…" Riku trailed off. "Only one way to find out." Axel replied shaking his head and sighing. Sora looked between the two and smiled wide. "Alright, where to next?" The three thought about it for a moment. "Halloween town it is." Sora said answering his own question without giving Axel or Riku a chance. The two older boys agreed before they all boarded the ship and set their course.

* * *

A/N: Go ahead and review. You know you want to. Next chapter the bad guys come in. Yay! Rai out! =J


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing but the bad guys and storyline. Enjoy

* * *

"Sora we've looked all over the town, no sight of them." Riku said to his childhood friend currently sitting on the ground under a scary hallow tree. "Yeah maybe Axel found something though." Sora said holding on to a small bit of hope that Axel might actually have found something useful. The three had cleared mostly all of the town's pests besides those that actually lived there. When Axel showed up, Sora would have tackled him in his anticipation were it not for Riku's grip on Sora's arm. "Did you find anything?" Riku asked guessing already that he hadn't. "Afraid not." Axel said simply though Riku could tell Axel was a little disappointed too. Sora groaned. "I guess we just have to move on. Where to, guys?" Sora looked up at them not nearly as peppy as he had been at the beginning of this trip. "Sora I'll take care of flying the ship, you get some rest." Riku said and Sora nodded before yawning and puling himself to his feet. "Alright but we still need to know where we're going." Sora stated leading the way back to the ship. "How about just going to the next world over?" Axel asked. Sora shrugged instead of replying. "Sounds good to me." Riku answered.

* * *

Noi, Kairi, and Naminѐ arrived in the Beast's courtyard and scanned the area for their mystery figure. Kairi spotted him heading for the front door and alerted the others to follow. The figure led them to the ballroom and stopped suddenly in the middle of the room and turned to face them. The girls were surprised by his sudden stillness as they looked across the room to him. The figure was dressed in a brown coat that was open and went down to the man's feet. On his chest was the symbol for the heartless and his hood and sandy brown hair covered his face. All they could really see were his eyes because they stood out as the brightest and creepiest yellow eyes Noi had ever seen since… Noi stared at the figure even more intensely. He seemed familiar. "Chris…?" Noi asked accidentally out loud. She gasped when the figure knocked back his hood and stared directly at her. "Wasn't expecting to see me so soon?" His voice was so cold Noi couldn't help but shiver after hearing it.

Kairi and Naminѐ stepped in front of Noi protectively. "What do you want?" Kairi asked glaring at him and summoning her keyblade. The boy laughed and proved Noi wrong when she thought his voice was the scariest and coldest thing she'd ever heard. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. Little miss princess of light. I thought you would be happy to see me here because that means I'm not out somewhere else messing with your boyfriend." Kairi grinded her teeth and tightened her grip on her Keyblade. Naminѐ glared at him. "Shut up." Naminѐ said simply and Noi was amazed to hear Naminѐ speak like that for the first time.

Chris only laughed again. "Alright, alright. Calm down. I'm just here to take back my friend." Chris said smiling and put his hand out to Noi. "We were never friends!" Noi shouted remembering many cruel words and wasted ice creams from her experience with this boy. "Oh come now Noi think of all the things my sister and I did for you." Kairi and Naminѐ picked up on his words. "You're the ones controlling the heartless!" Naminѐ accused. Chris smiled and Noi noted to herself that it was just as creepy as the rest of him. "Guilty as charged." He laughed. Namine's eyes narrowed. "Then what makes you think that I would want anything to do with you?" Noi challenged.

Chris shook his head. "I'm your friend remember. My sister and I made that great town for you. We rescued you from the darkness and from that idiot in control of the nobodies." Chris said still smiling. "I am a Nobody! And I didn't like your stupid made-up town!" Noi summoned her keyblade and slashed at the air in front of her as a threat. Chris's smile only widened. "Are you sure you're a Nobody, Noi? That was Xion's life not yours. Our town was made after your memories of twilight town. I kept an eye on you the whole time and my sister created Alex in order to pull you out of your shell. Come back with us and we can end all this meaningless fighting. We don't want to harm anyone just destroy the harmful creatures in this world." Noi shook her head in frustration. Almost everything he said made sense. She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help but think about what he'd said about Xion.

"Noi don't listen to him." Kairi said pulling Noi back to reality. "I'm not interested." Noi said finally after a moment of thought. Chris's smile finally fell. "So be it." He said before raising his hand and summoning a large amount of darkness. Chris disappeared in the darkness that quickly changed to shadows and neoshadows. "Heads up!" Kairi called and Noi was thankful that she had already summoned her keyblade, as she used it to block a neoshadow that tried to attack her from the air. "This might take a while." Noi said as she stood back to back with Naminѐ and Kairi. They nodded in agreement before each charging the Neoshadows surrounding them.

* * *

Axel followed Riku through Port Royal. "Nothing here either." Riku stopped and turned around to face Axel. "Yeah I guess you're right. Let's go meet up with Sora." Axel nodded and Started toward the towns docks. "Axel wait." Axel reluctantly stopped to look at Riku. "What do you want?" Axel asked annoyed. "You haven't really been as annoying as you could be lately. Is something wrong?" Riku felt stupid for asking but he wanted to make sure whatever was going through Axel's head wasn't going to harm Sora or him. "Do you want me to be annoying?" Axel asked trying to avoid the subject. Riku shook his head. "That's not what I meant." Axel sighed and started walking again.

"Is it Xion that's bothering you?" Riku asked. The legendary temper of the flurry of the dancing flames was only barely contained when Axel turned to Riku. "You know what?! What if it is?! What are you gonna do about it?!" Axel shouted at Riku with fire in his eyes. Riku stepped back. "I'm worried about her too you know." Axel barked a laugh. "Yeah right! All you ever cared about was saving Sora! You never cared about her just what happened to her and Sora's memories!" Axel glared at Riku and summoned his chakrams. Riku summoned his weapon as well just in case.

"That's not true." Riku said but it was a lame comeback. Axel laughed at him bitterly and fire burned around his hands until he caught himself and banished his weapons. He shook his head and turned again to leave. Riku lowered his weapon and watched Axel's retreating back until he stopped. Axel looked back over his shoulder, not at Riku but the ground. "I just don't want to lose my friends again." With that Axel continued on and Riku followed in silence.

They met up with Sora who yawned and walked across the deck of the pier with his hands behind his head. "Any luck?" He asked. They shook their heads and boarded the gummi ship for the next world. "Alright then." Sora sighed and Riku knew how he felt. The three of them were all fighting and searching for someone they cared about; Sora for Kairi, himself for Naminѐ, and Axel hopefully for Xion. Thinking about Axel forced Riku to stare at Axel from across the ship. Axel stared blankly at the ground and Riku turned back around to focus on the controls. Axel sat thinking about his friend in worry. He hadn't been feeling well lately. The guilt ate away at him until he wasn't even sure how he was still standing. He couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done to her. He'd hurt her and was partially responsible for her fading, and as if that wasn't enough, he'd then forgotten her. He shook his head in disgust. 'Is anything has happened to her, if she is out there, I won't rest until I destroy the person responsible' Axel silently swore to himself before unclenching his jaw and flexing his fingers so he could regain feeling in them.

* * *

Naminѐ slumped against one of the pillars in the ballroom. "Some friend, he almost got us killed." She whispered completely wiped out. "That's kind of the point Naminѐ." Noi said helping Kairi limp over to Naminѐ. Naminѐ frowned. "It's still rude." She whined. Kairi laughed. "Do either of you have a potion on you?" Noi asked lowering Kairi down to sit by Naminѐ. Kairi looked at Naminѐ before answering for the both of them with a shake of her head. Noi cursed silently. Kairi slumped sideways and started to fall asleep but Noi didn't stop her. If they were without a potion, rest was the least they can do. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Naminѐ whispered also staring at Kairi.

"Are you kidding? This was just our first big battle. We'll just have to get stronger along the way and by the time this is all over, we're going to look back and laugh at how easy this was." Noi said trying to encourage her friend. Naminѐ smiled weakly and Noi could see how tired she was. "Get some rest Naminѐ. I'll keep watch." Naminѐ nodded and her head rolled to the side as she leaned back against the pillar. Noi shook her head smiling and decided to take her watch post leaning against another pillar. She wondered if her friends would be ok and figured it was her experience in the organization that kept her from tiring as easily as they had. "We're going to need to stock up on potions next time we find a market." Noi said out loud just to hear something besides silence, and to avoid being pulled into memories of her past. As if summoned from her thoughts, a shock went through Noi's head.

_Roxas walked out of the portal before her. "You ok?" He asked turning to look at her. She sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do staring tomorrow." She put her hand out and tried to summon her keyblade. There was a small flash of light but in the end, nothing. "It's no use…" She said shaking her head. Roxas summoned his keyblade and looked at it. "What about my keyblade? Can you control mine?" Roxas asked and held his keyblade in the air for her to take. She did and it stayed in her hands instead of disappearing and going back to Roxas. She swung the keyblade and laughed a little. "I guess I can." She said. "Then go ahead and use it for today" Roxas offered and Xion looked at him doubtfully."But Roxas…" He cut her off. "Maybe it'll help you remember how to summon your own."He said. "What are you gonna use?" She asked worried for her friend's well being above her own."Well…" Roxas started and then bent down to pick up a stick. "I can improvise." He said holding up the stick. "Roxas that's a stick." She said wondering if her friend understood that or not."Hey you managed without a keyblade. You think I'm not up to it?" He asked mockingly. "Just take it. It's fine." He said. She laughed."Ok if you're sure Roxas. Thanks."_

Just as soon as it had come it was gone again and Noi unwillingly let it go. She wanted to stay in the memories. Being with Roxas had seemed fun and enjoyable. She wanted to go back. Noi wondered where Roxas could be right now and was surprises the sudden dampness on her cheek. She reached a hand up and caught a couple tears. She took this as a bad sign and tried to push her mind to something else so she didn't read too deep into the matter. Her thoughts shifted to another name, the other name she'd heard in Twilight Town. She had already had two memories of Roxas. Where were her memories of this person? It worried her that she hadn't remembered much about him, she didn't even know what he looked like. She felt guilty for it. "What was his name again?" She wondered out loud.

She groaned in frustration before sliding down the pillar onto the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. She tried to stay awake to watch for Naminѐ and Kairi like she had promised but sleep prevailed in the end. She was suddenly awoken from a dreamless sleep by the sound of a roar. She jumped to her feet and looked around quickly noticing her friends were still asleep. "That must have been some fight for them if they're still sleeping." Noi noted before turning to inspect the rest of the room. She hid quickly behind a pillar when she heard the sound of the large ballroom doors opening. "Oh my!" a voice sounded and Noi cursed, 'they must have seen Naminѐ and Kairi' she thought. Before she could sneak a peek at the speaker another voice spoke right next to her.

"Are you the one responsible for this and those nasty creatures?" Noi jumped and turned to face the person but no one was there. Noi glanced this way and that but saw nothing. "Down here villain." Noi glanced down and was shocked to see a walking talking clock approaching her. She jumped again and screamed. She stumbled backwards and fell. "What are you?" She asked in fear sitting on the ground staring at the strange, talking household appliance. The clock shook his head. "I'm will be you end if you don't answer my questions. Are you the one that harmed those girls?" Noi was still in shock when a tea pot came around the corner of the pillar. "I must have really hit my head or I'm dreaming. That's it I fell asleep. I'm dreaming." Noi said out loud and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up and make the weird things go away. "You most defiantly are not dreaming now answer me." The clock demanded rudely. "Calm down Cogsworth." The tea pot said sternly. Noi stared at them annoyed now.

"I'm not the bad guy here!" Noi replied to the clock. The clock still glared at her suspiciously. "Those are my friends and they're hurt so instead of blaming me why don't you find a way to help them?" Noi asked leaning over the clock hoping to get him to stop acting so bossy. The tea pot smiled at Noi. "I know just the thing. I'll be right back and excuse Cogsworth and his rudeness." She said before hopping away. Noi watched her go before standing again and walking around the pillars to her still sleeping friends. The clock followed. "So where did those heartless come from and where are they now?" Noi shook her head at the clock. "I don't know. They came out of nowhere to attack us and we got rid of them. Are there anymore in the castle?" Noi answered and looked to the clock before sitting down so she didn't have to tower over him. "No they are all gone. My word they were a difficult bunch. The master would spend so much time protecting everyone that Belle would never see him." Noi didn't bother to ask who he was talking about. "Did you really defeat that many heartless?" The clock asked looking at her suspiciously again. "Yeah Kairi and I have keyblades and Naminѐ used her magic." Noi stated pointing to her friends.

"A keyblade? Do you three know Sora?" The clock asked. Noi nodded. "We know him but we don't want him to find us. This is our fight not his." The clock nodded in understanding. "And who might I ask are you fighting?" The clock asked. Noi shrugged and gave the easiest answer she could think of. "Bad guys." The clock laughed at her. "Alright and who are you?" Noi didn't like that question. Since she started this adventure that was the one question she wanted to avoid. She was Xion but Noi was what she was use to, so what should she say?

"Xion." Noi finally answered, staring blankly across the room. "I see and I, my lady Xion, am Cogsworth. I realize I haven't properly introduced myself before." Noi laughed as the clock bowed. Both their heads turned when they heard the door open. "Hear it is my potion tea." The tea pot said cheerfully. Noi woke her friends and the tea pot gave them the tea. Kairi revived immediately but Naminѐ was still tired from using so much magic. "Thank you. Both of you but we need to go. And Cogsworth remember what I told you about Sora." The clock nodded and Noi helped her friends to their feet.

The two objects shouted a reply to her as she carried Naminѐ on her back and Walked with Kairi out of the room. Thankfully they were both still groggy and didn't notice the talking objects at all. "How are we getting out of here?" Kairi asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "I'll open a portal." Naminѐ offered but Noi stopped her. "Let me do it Naminѐ it's no problem. Naminѐ was about to protest when Noi raised her arm and focused on her memories. A portal formed in front of her and Kairi walked through followed by Noi and Naminѐ.

* * *

"So the heartless all just disappeared while you were fighting them?" Sora stood in the center of Beast's room with Axel and Riku standing beside him. The beast nodded. "Once the shadow creatures were gone those white creatures disappeared as well." The Beast explained. Riku nodded. "There was no need for them to stay. The only question is why did they leave and where did they go?" They all thought about it but before anyone could come up with a theory the door opened and a clock and candlestick came into the room.

They had been listening outside and apparently wished to be made known to their visitors. The clock looked nervous as if he knew something important. "What is it Cogsworth, Lumiere?" Beast asked his servants. The clock tried to step behind the candlestick to be less obvious but it only helped to draw everyone's attention to him. "Cogsworth?" Sora asked. Everyone stared at the clock and he looked from one face to another until he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright they were here!" He blurted out. "Who?" Axel asked. "The heartless were summoned by their master to the ballroom and were defeated by the keyblade bearers." Cogsworth confessed. "Kairi and Naminѐ." Riku stated in relief. "You really saw them?" Sora asked. "I'm not sure about those names but my friend Xion promised to protect them." Cogsworth stated feeling nervous for betraying Xion's trust.

Riku grabbed Axel's arm as Axel's whole frame went rigid and stiffened. The name went through his body with a shock and he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried. Sora looked to Riku. "Can we trust this Xion person? Can she really handle it out there with them?" Sora looked from Axel to Riku. Riku nodded but Axel was still frozen. "Sora sir, I do need to mention that they said they wanted to do this alone. They said it was their mission and fight and that they wished you would not interfere." Cogsworth gave Sora a look pleading with him to understand. "No way!" Kairi can't handle it out there. What if something happens to them?" Sora turned to the Beast and thanked him before saying his goodbyes and running out of the room. Riku towed Axel behind him. As they followed Sora Riku looked at Axel. "She's alive and safe, so you can calm down." Riku whispered. Axel looked at him and nodded before following after Riku and Sora with a new determination in his eyes.

* * *

"Cold, cold, cold." Kairi whined as they trudged through the snow. Noi had opened a portal onto a snowy mountain that they hadn't been expecting. They were currently walking down the mountain, falling and sliding in the snow. Noi still had Naminѐ on her back and was jealous of her black coat. Kairi walked beside her rubbing her arms for warmth and shivering. "Sorry Kairi I wasn't sure what to focus on, so we ended up somewhere random I guess." Noi apologized. Kairi shook her head and turned to smile at her. "Don't worry Noi. Let's just find some shelter." Noi agreed and they continued walking. They were thankful when they saw what looked like a town. It wasn't large but they found shelter from the cold in a small inn and also found food, something they hadn't had in a while. They sat in their room and ate noodles with chopsticks, after finally being able to get Naminѐ to wake up.

"Either of you know where we are?" Noi asked from her seat on the floor mat and looked to her friends. "I'd guess from the food we're eating and the climate and such that we're in The Land of Dragons." Naminѐ explained and Noi smiled, glad her friend was back to her normal self. Kairi shivered and sneezed. "It's too cold here. Can we get rid of the heartless and hurry on to somewhere warmer?" Kairi asked in pleading tone. "I can give you my coat Kairi." Naminѐ offered and handed over her coat. "You need it Naminѐ don't worry." Kairi said shaking her head and then stretching before standing up and walking to the door. "Alright I'm ready to go how 'bout you?" Kairi asked from the doorway. Noi smiled and stood as well, helping Naminѐ to her feet. "Let's go." Noi said smiling.

* * *

"They're just world hopping. There's no pattern at all." Sora complained as they stepped out onto the fresh snow. "How are we supposed to find them?" He continued with a pout. "It's not any different from you two. We'll run into them eventually so cool it squirt." Axel smirked at Sora. Riku noticed that he was in a better mood than earlier but also realized that that could be considered a bad thing. Sora pouted at Axel for another moment before smiling in defeat and starting off down the mountain. They walked some distance before they made it to the town that had been recently rebuilt. "So where to start?" Sora asked looking around. "Let's ask someone. The girls obviously haven't worked hard to hide themselves from other people." Riku suggested.

The three nodded but before they could find someone Sora heard his name called. He turned to see Mulan running toward him. "Hey!" Sora greeted. Mulan smiled back before turning to introduce herself to Sora's friends. The introduced themselves in turn, Axel adding his catch phrase at the end. Mulan got serious and looked to Sora after introductions. "We have a serious heartless problem." She stated. Sora nodded. "Alright leave it to us." He said before running off toward the mountain summit. When the boys arrived they were met with disappointment, not a single heartless of nobody in sight. "If Mulan just told us and they're gone then maybe the girls are nearby." Riku suggested. Sora looked to Riku with hope and continued on to the city. Of course if they'd stood there for only a minute longer they would have seen three teenage girls heading back into town.

* * *

A/N: Ok review if you want. If you have any suggestions for it feel free to tell me so.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay another chapter. Of course its longer than the last chapter. The chapter's just keep getting longer and longer because I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I just have trouble finding a place to stop. I own nothing but the storyline and bad guys. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

The girls made it back into town after a full afternoon of eliminating Nobodies and Heartless. They were sure the Land of Dragons was so far clean of the darkness. Kairi swore she had missed something on the way back. It was just eating at her mind telling her that she'd forgotten something but she just couldn't pinpoint the source. Before she could continue her thoughts Noi interrupted.

"Do either of you know who my friends were?" Noi asked looking to them. Kairi laughed. "I thought we were your friends?" She said pretending to be hurt by Noi's words. Noi laughed as well but shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I meant my friends from the Organization. I remember Roxas but I can't remember the second friend's name. I feel awful about it and no matter what I do I just can't remember." Noi looked down ashamed. "Don't worry Noi. I'm sure he will forgive you seeing as he also forgot about you." Kairi said trying to sound nice. "He forgot me?" Noi asked sounding genuinely hurt. Naminѐ shook her head. "Everyone forgot you Noi it's not their fault though. You were erased in order to save Sora." Naminѐ explained. "Well that's news to me." Noi stated. "I'm sorry Noi. I do know your friends name though. It's Axel." Naminѐ said with a small smile.

"What was he like?" Noi asked, craving any information she could get about this mysterious friend of hers. "He was…" Naminѐ wasn't sure how to finish and when she looked to Kairi the red head only shrugged. Noi sighed realizing she probably wasn't going to get any more info. "I guess I'll just have to figure out on my own…" Noi mumbled. "Time to go. Where to?" Naminѐ asked turning to her friends. "I've always wanted to check out Halloween town." Kairi said with a mischievous smile. Naminѐ laughed, not wanting to guess what Kairi was thinking about, and opened a portal for the trio to walk through.

* * *

Axel and the two keybladers found nothing. It was completely pointless to keep wandering around in the cold looking for those girls. "Ok I'm pretty sure we need a new plan in order to find them." Axel said when they'd finally made it back to the gummi ship. "What do you suggest?" Riku asked from the pilot seat. "We should trace our footsteps. Where do you think they would go? Think Sora you know Kairi better than anyone." Axel said turning to Sora who was sitting beside him. Sora thought about it. "They already went to Agrabah, Beast's Castle, and The Land of Dragons. Kairi would most likely go to Wonderland or Halloween Town." Sora looked up after giving his suggestions. "Where do you want to go?" Axel asked. "Halloween Town is my bet." Riku said. "What are we waiting for then?" Sora shouted with too much enthusiasm. The course was set and they started out for Halloween Town.

* * *

"Wow, I love it here already." Kairi Shouted with a smile on her face. She was wearing a witch dress with a scary bow in her hair. Her face had dark make-up that made her look dark and evil. Naminѐ smiled and laughed. She had her white dress and coat but they were torn and her skin was blue making her look like a zombie. She had stitching on her body and on her face there were stitches on her face that made her smile continue back to her ears. Noi laughed at her friends and how strange they looked. Noi was dressed like a vampire and she could feel fangs poking into her lower lip.

"There aren't as many heartless and Nobodies here as I thought there would be." Noi said looking around. "You're right. Maybe someone already took care of it." Naminѐ suggested. "If they did that means Sora's on our trail. If that's the case we need to be more careful." Kairi said not as cheery as she had been a moment before. Her friends nodded in agreement. "What's this? Welcome to Halloween Town newcomers!" A voice shouted behind them, making them all jump and shriek. They turned quickly to see a tall skeleton standing behind them. This normally would have frightened someone but these girls knew before hand what surprises Halloween Town had for them.

"Hi." Noi said still surprised at the sudden appearance of the skeleton. "Hello my name is Jack Skellington, the King of Halloween. Who might you be?" Jack asked. "Um…Hi there. This is Naminѐ and Kairi, and I'm Xion." Naminѐ and Kairi turned to look at Noi when they heard her introduce herself as Xion. They were surprised but quickly removed the surprise from their faces when Noi looked at them.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I wish I could stay and chat but I have a Halloween celebration to prepare. Please be careful around town there still might be heartless out there." He waved before walking off. The trio stood for a moment not really sure what had happened. "I guess the heartless have already been taken care of." Kairi said with a sigh. "Yeah let's go." Noi said and started across the graveyard before stopping suddenly and falling to her knees clutching her head.

_A heartless appeared right in front of her. It shocked her that it had been able to get so close. She jumped back and started to attack the heartless but it was too powerful. She decided to use one final and extremely powerful attack to take it out but as she charged it a round, metal chakram appeared in front of her stopping her attack. "STOP, both of you." She looked up surprised at the red head standing between her and the…heartless? "Xion?!" Xion looked past Axel to see Roxas standing there staring at her in shock. "Roxas? Wh…what are you doing here? The heartless I was fighting- It was you?" Xion stared at him in shock as well. "This mission was a setup." The two turned to look at Axel. "What?" Roxas asked. "It was rigged so you two would battle each other." Axel said. Xion stared at him in unbelief. "Me and Xion? But…" Roxas couldn't finish. Xion looked down. "They would do that?" Xion asked. _Everything around her disappeared.

"Noi? Xion? Anybody there?" Noi heard Kairi's voice through the darkness but refused to reply. She knew if she opened her mouth the only thing that would come out would be a scream. "Naminѐ is she going to be alright? She's crying." Noi cursed herself silently. She was shocked when she felt Naminѐ put an arm around her. "Xion I know you're in there. Come on wake up. You have friends right here that want to protect you." Naminѐ whispered. Noi felt herself slip away. She wanted to scream for help but the pain became too much. She remembered Axel and that gave her some reassurance but she still couldn't handle the pain in her head and before she knew it she'd blacked.

* * *

"Hey Jack!" Sora shouted across the street to the skeleton when they entered the town. The Skeleton turned to Sora and his friends as they ran up to him. "Sora What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you so soon." Jack smiled widely at the three boys. "Yeah well we're looking for someone. Have you seen three girls around here?" Sora asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "As a matter of fact I have. Just a minute ago in the graveyard." Jack replied looking a little confused. Sora jumped in surprise. "Really? Come on guys! See you later Jack and thanks."

The three took off and Jack stood there staring after them. "Sora, come on. We have to get to them before they warp again." Riku shouted as they ran toward the graveyard. They were just about to turn the corner to the gate of the graveyard when a dark portal formed in front of them. The three stopped suddenly and Axel had to grab Sora by his hood to stop him from charging head first into it. "Boys, boys, boys. Were you just planning on leaving the party so soon?" A figure stepped out of the portal with sandy blond hair and yellow eyes. "Who are you?" Riku asked threateningly. The boy laughed. "Come now Riku don't you know your manners?" Riku glared at him which only caused the blond to laugh again. "The names Chris. I'm looking for my friend too. I'm guessing you three haven't seen her." Chris smiled at them amused. "No we haven't." Axel barked at him. "Axel it's a surprise to see you here. Xion's not around anymore so I don't see why you're trying to find her." Chris shook his head and laughed a little. Axel literally growled at him. "I know she's alive! I'm not going to let you hurt her no matter what happens!" Axel shouted at him and summoned his weapons.

Chris smiled at him. "Of course, hurting her is your job." He said calmly. Axel lost his aggressive glare for a moment. He looked down before looking up to glare even angrier now. "You three are really entertaining but I don't have time for this. I'm sure none of you have seen my sister or Noi. That stupid memory witch and her princess friend kidnapped Noi so if you see them could you asked them to give her back?" Chris asked smiling at the glares her got for insulting Naminѐ and Kairi. "Where's Xion?" Axel shouted wishing he could light the blond on fire. "Like I said, she's gone. Noi thinks she's Xion but in all reality she's not anymore." Chris answered sounding bored and frustrated as if he were explaining it to a child for the hundredth time.

"What do you mean 'anymore'?" Axel asked. "That stupid nobody brought her back but my sister and I saved her from him. We gave her a home and a life and those two stupid girls dragged her off. She thinks just because she's remembering Xion's life, that she could be Xion. Wait until she meets you. You'll know then that she's not the friend you're looking for." Chris laughed before turning to leave.

"You're the leader of the heartless!" Sora shouted summoning his keyblade and lowering into a fighting stance. "Thanks captain obvious." Chris shouted over his shoulder, still smiling in amusement. Sora glared at him trying not to look pathetic. "I'm not a threat to you unless you get in the way. Just keep taking down the Nobodies and I'll be out of your hair." Chris stated while laughing. "Yeah right." Sora shouted back sarcastically.

"Oh and by the way, you missed your friends. They just left." Chris disappeared with that last comment but the trio could still hear him laughing. "NO!" Axel shouted and threw his weapons to the spot where the boy had been standing. "He was stalling us while they got away." Riku said simply. "We just have to keep looking." Axel shouted after dismissing his chakrams. Riku and Sora nodded before each turning to head for the gummi ship. Axel stood for a moment after the others had run off. He shook his head and tried not to think about what Chris had said. Pulling himself out of his thoughts Axel looked up determined and ran off to the gummi ship as well.

* * *

"XION!" Xion woke up startled. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted the action when her head started spinning. "What happened?" She asked holding her head and looking around. She was in the graveyard of Halloween Town. "What am I doing here?" She asked aloud. "Noi you're awake." Someone shouted next to Xion's ear. She whipped her head around, regretting that as well, to see a red head and a blond girl sitting beside her. "Hello." Xion said a little confused. "Xion how much do you remember?" The blond asked. Xion stared at her not sure what she meant. It came back slowly, piece by piece. Xion held her head and shivered. Her name started to fade away and was replaced by another.

"My name is Noi?" She asked out loud hoping for some kind of explanation. "Yeah sort of. It's Xion but you're use to Noi because of whatever Chris and his sister did to you. You went into a relapse and almost broke free because of a powerful memory." Naminѐ explained for her. Noi nodded and thought about it. She looked up suddenly.

"Kairi! What happened to Roxas and Axel?" She asked panicked. Kairi looked at her surprised before turning away refusing to face Noi. Noi turned to Naminѐ even more panicked now. "Naminѐ?" She asked in a whisper. Naminѐ looked down as well. "Well!?" Noi asked starting to get frustrated. "Roxas went back to Sora. They rejoined and are whole now." Naminѐ explained. Noi felt a little sad that her friend was gone but also smiled thinking about how lucky he was to get his heart back. She was relieved to hear this and nodded in understanding. She still wanted to know about Axel though.

"What about Axel?" Noi asked pursuing the subject. "Sora defeated the Organization but on his way to The World That Never Was he was stopped in the Betwixt and Between by a large swarm of Nobodies." Naminѐ said. Noi shook her head; this information was irrelevant to her. She just wanted to know about Axel. "Axel?" Noi asked again. "He saved Sora but unfortunately…" Naminѐ trailed off. Noi didn't like how she ended that sentence. "Unfortunately what!?" Noi shouted losing all patients this time. Naminѐ looked up surprised and a little wounded. Kairi answered for her.

"He put his whole being into his last attack." Noi was sure she would have fallen if she hadn't already been on the ground. "No…" She said in a strained voice. She lowered her gaze and shut her eyes. "He's gone?" She asked in a whisper. "No." she repeated, louder this time. She brought her fist down hard on the ground. She was about to slam her fist down again when Kairi caught it. "Noi…I'm sorry." She said sounding completely sincere. Noi looked at her sadly. "Me too." She said looking down again. "Naminѐ I'm sorry for shouting at you." Noi said looking across to her friend. Naminѐ simply nodded and walked over to hug her. "Let's get going. We have a mission to complete." Noi said trying to act calmly and put this conversation behind her. Naminѐ and Kairi nodded. Kairi helped Noi to her feet and Naminѐ opened a portal for them.

* * *

"Wonderland is our next best bet. The only other places she could go would be Travers Town, Hallow Bastion, Olympia, and maybe even Twilight town." Sora said listing off the places on his fingers. "That can't really be defined as a short list Sora." Riku said from the pilot seat. "Ok well we just have to search all of them." Sora said determined. "We could always split up." Axel suggested. "Not with Chris and his 'sister' still out there." Riku stated. "They're a problem. We have to defeat them like we did Ansem and Xemnas." Sora declared standing and posing like a hero. Axel pulled him by the back of his shirt forcing him back into his seat before he could hurt himself in the moving vehicle. "There's still a matter of who the Nobody leader is. There's someone out there controlling the other side of this war between heartless and Nobodies."Riku explained. Axel was defiantly worried about that. He shuddered at the thought of having the Organization back or having a second one to fight. "Let's just take things one step of a time. No point in trying to take everything on at once and getting ourselves killed. Got it memorized?" Axel smirked and leaned back as Riku set the course for Wonderland.

* * *

"Wow it's so weird being small." Kairi said looking around the room after taking the potion that had been on the table. "This coming from the girl that hangs out with guys all the time? I mean come on Kairi you've always been the short one." Naminѐ said with a giggle. Noi laughed. "Ok ok." Kairi said before laughing as well. "Let's finish things up here and get going." Noi said walking toward the entrance. "Do you not like this world Noi?" Kairi asked, jogging to catch up with her. "From what I can remember it defiantly wasn't one of my favorites. The heartless are annoying here." Noi whined. Naminѐ laughed and the three continued on through the small hole in the wall and into the Queen's garden. "Wow it's so pretty." Kairi and Naminѐ chimed. "It's alright." Noi replied feeling left out for once, not being a total girly-girl like the other two girls. The girls spotted a moving shadow head toward the forests. "Let's hurry." Kairi shouted and her friends followed her as she ran after the shadow heartless.

* * *

"I can't stand this world." Axel complained as he moved through the forest fighting the urge to burn down every plant in his path. "Watch it Sora." Riku shouted as he took down a heartless and was nearly beheaded by Sora's keyblade. "Sorry." Sora replied while he took down several nobodies a once. Axel pinned the last dusks down with his chakram and watched as it burned. "Do you think that's all of them?" Axel asked wiping his forehead with his forearm. Riku nodded. "I'll check out the rest of the forest. Keep him out of trouble." Riku said motioning to Sora. "Hey!" Sora shouted as Riku walked off. Riku covered the whole forest ad found nothing. He was about to turn around and head back when he heard a squeak behind him. He turned to look for the source of the sound but only found some plants and a boulder. He shrugged and started to head back to meet up with Sora and Axel.

* * *

Noi took out the one heartless but there weren't any more to destroy. Noi and Kairi turned back to look at Naminѐ confused. Naminѐ was about to say something when Kairi and Noi grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a boulder. Kairi clamped her hand down on Naminѐ's mouth before she could scream so all that came out was a slight squeak. Naminѐ looked up at her friends' serious faces as they peeked around the stone. Kairi watched Noi for a signal as they sat in silence. "He's gone." Noi whispered as she moved around the boulder. "What the heck was that? Who was it?" Naminѐ asked wondering what they had panicked about. "That was Riku." Kairi said simply.

Naminѐ felt tired all of a sudden. Riku had been here, looking for her. She wished she could just drop everything and run off to find him but that just couldn't happen right now. "We should go." Naminѐ said simply. Kairi nodded. Noi was about to put forth her own opinion when a girlish giggle rang through the forest. The three girls turned to stand back to back so no one would be able to sneak up on them. "Who's there?" Kairi demanded, forgetting that Sora could possibly still be in the forest. The giggle was heard again to the left of the group, closest to Kairi.

Noi turned her head this way and that looking for the source. She was about to demand an answer when a short figure appeared right in front of her. Noi stumbled backwards and nearly fell. The figure was thin and short and the smile on her face reminded Noi of Chris. 'Oh no…' Noi thought. "Stay back." Noi shouted at the little girl standing in front of her. The girl hand brown hair styled in ringlet curls and she had a headband in her hair with the heartless symbol on it. She wore a gothic, frilly dress and the heartless symbol was also worn on a ribbon around her neck. She clutched a black stuffed animal to her chest and Noi could only guess that it was a shadow heartless. The girl giggled again at Noi. "Noi." She declared cheerfully. Noi shook her head violently. "Wrong, it's Xion." Noi shouted back. The little girl's smile faltered and then dropped. The girl frowned and tears rolled down her face. She started to cry and Noi, Kairi, and Naminѐ were caught off guard when she suddenly started wailing, sobbing, and crying. Darkness started to fill the area around the trio and the girl. The darkness closed around them cutting off their view of Wonderland. All of the darkness seemed to come from the crying girl's body.

"Hey calm down. I'm Kairi, we can be friends if you want." Kairi smiled at the girl trying to get her to calm down. The girl's head had been faced up to the sky as she cried and now it snapped down to face Kairi. Her eyes started glowing yellow and her body began to be covered in black and purple darkness. "No!" The girl shouted defiantly. Kairi stepped back in surprise. The girl's entire body was now black and purple and she stood facing them looking very powerful. A slight difference from how she had looked a moment before.. She waved her hand once and a wave of darkness flew toward Kairi. Noi blocked it with her keyblade but the wave continued and nearly threw Naminѐ, Kairi, and Noi to their feet.

"Isn't she just fantastic?" A voice said echoing throughout the darkness. The trio turned to see Chris. He stood there smiling his cold smile and Noi shuddered at the sight of his eyes. "I see you've met my sister. Funny, just some time ago I ran into your friends." Chris said looking at Naminѐ and Kairi. They stood up straight and glared at him. "Melony let them go." Chris said sweetly. The darkness subsided and the girls looked around their surroundings to realize they were no longer in Wonderland. They stood in the center of a large valley surrounded by mountains of blue stone. In the distance they could see a castle in ruins. "Hallow Bastion." Kairi whispered. Noi looked at her and then at Chris and Melony. They seemed to be distracted for the moment as Chris spoke to his sister to calm her down. Noi took the opportunity to open a portal. "Go!" She shouted. Naminѐ and Kairi dashed into it followed by Noi. She was able to see Chris at the last moment and the glare he gave her. It was terrifying but at least it wasn't his creepy smile.

Noi made the mistake of opening her portal in the middle of Hallow Bastions Market. "Ahhhh!!!!!!" The three girls screamed and hugged each other as a huge blade flew towards them. They braced for the very painful impact but it never came. Noi opened her eyes slowly. The blade was two inches from her face but was stopped by the wielder just in time to save Noi, Kairi, and Naminѐ from a disaster. "Kairi?" The wielder asked. He pulled the blade away and Noi caught a glimpse of his spiky blond hair before someone else attacked her. A girl around the same age as her tackled her to the ground and raised her weapon to hit her. Noi summoned her keyblade and took a swing at the girls head.

"Wow one hit and you knocked Yuffie out cold." The blond said with little emotion. "What was that? She just attacked me!" Noi shouted at the unconscious girl. "She does it a lot don't feel offended." The blond said simply. Noi shook her head irritated. "Kairi what are you doing here?" The spiky haired boy asked turning to Kairi. Noi looked at Kairi worried of how she might answer. These were supposed to be Sora's friends, if they found out about what the girls had been up to then there would be trouble.

"Sora sent us here after running into us in Wonderland. He said it was too dangerous for us out there and sent us here. I thought since we might be staying here a while that maybe we could do some research on the leaders of the Nobodies and Heartless." Kairi explained lying excellently. The blond bought it. "And who ate you?" The blond asked looking at Noi. She smiled at him sweetly. "I'm Xion, one of Riku's friends." Or at least she hoped she still was. The swordsman nodded. "Go to Leon's." He said and walked off leaving the trio and the unconscious girl alone. "Nice thinking." Noi whispered to Kairi. She smiled."You too." Kairi replied. Naminѐ laughed at both of them. "So are we actually going to see Leon?" She asked watching Noi nudge the unconscious girl with her foot. "Yeah, why not? We should go see if they have any new info about the bad guys." Kairi stated. Naminѐ nodded and Noi stepped back from her unconscious victim. "Ok let's go." Noi said turning to follow her friends out of the square.

* * *

A/N: Wow they just missed each other again! How sad. Anyway I hope I can update soon. If you have any suggestions feel free to review and tell me. If you like it or hate it you can review too. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay I'm updating. I own nothing but the storyline and bad guys. Spade, who you meet at the end, is owned by Mastermime from deviant art. If you want to see what he looks like check it out there. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hello?" Kairi shouted into the large. Her voice echoed off of the walls of Ansem's study. "You think anybody's home?" Naminѐ asked looking around. They all jumped when they heard someone enter the room from behind them. The each spun around quickly to see who it was. "Yuffie sleeping on the job is one thing but why on earth were you asleep in the middle of the town square?" Someone asked. "It's not my fault! This stupid girl waked me over the head!" Noi glared as the two visitors entered the room.

"And who was this 'stupid girl you were talking about?" Noi asked glaring at the other black haired girl. "You!?" Yuffie screeched and jumped forward to attack Noi. The man next to her caught her in mid air. "Calm down Yuffie." The man said and turned to look at the three girls standing across the room. His eyes pin pointed one of them in particular. "Kairi? What are you doing here? Do you know how worried Sora has been about you?" The man asked giving her a stern look. Kairi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I ran into him back in Wonderland. He said it was too dangerous out there and sent me here. I was hoping to get some research done while I was here." Kairi lied.

Leon nodded. "Alright come with me." He said and walked toward the wall. It slid open and Noi and Naminѐ followed Kairi and him through. "Who are your friends?" Yuffie asked from behind Noi. Noi looked over her shoulder and childishly stuck her tongue out at the girl. Yuffie did the same in reply. "I'm Naminѐ and this is Xion." Naminѐ said introducing them in the same way Noi had done before. The man looked back at them. "I'm Leon." He said leading them into a large computer room. "Nice." Noi commented. Leon nodded again.

"What was it that you wanted to research?" Leon asked continuing on to stand by the computer. "The leaders of the Heartless and the Nobodies." Kairi answered. Leon nodded again and began to type. "I'm not sure you can find much." Leon stated motioning Kairi to take over the computer. "It's alright, whatever we can find can be useful." Kairi said smiling. "Alright, we'll leave you to it." Leon said dragging Yuffie out of the room. "Let's get down to business then." Kairi said and started typing on the computer's massive keyboard. "I think I'm going to take a nap." Noi said leaning against the nearest wall and sliding down it. "Sounds good." Kairi replied not shifting her gaze from the screen. Naminѐ smiled at Noi before going to stand by Kairi. Noi smiled at her friend's and sighed. She blinked a few times before letting sleep taking over.

* * *

Sora raced off the gummi ship and out onto the home world of Hercules. Axel stepped out less excited. "There aren't many places to look for them around here." He commented following Riku on their way to the coliseum. "We'll just have to look in the underworld too." Sora said still several paces ahead of them. He wasn't paying attention when he walked right into someone else. "Hey!" Sora shouted rubbing the back of his head and sitting on the ground. The person he had run into turned around to see him on the floor. "Sora? What are you doing here?" Hercules asked offering the brunette a hand to stand up. "Hi. We were looking for some friends of ours." Sora said before introducing Axel and Riku.

"I haven't seen anyone. Have you checked out Hades'?" Hercules asked the group. Sora shook his head. "Not yet we were just about to head that way." Sora replied. "Then you'll need this. Be careful." Hercules said tossing Sora the hero's stone and walking away after saying goodbye. "Let's go then." Sora shouted and Axel and Riku reluctantly followed. "I see why Demyx was terrified of this place. It's like his worst nightmares come to life." Axel said with a chuckle. Riku laughed as well. They searched all the tunnels and even dared to ask Hades but the death god knew nothing. "Maybe we need a new plan. Nobody has seen them at all." Sora complained now sitting in the gummi ship with the other two boys. "We should check out Hallow Bastion and see if Leon found anything." Riku said. "Sure why not." Axel stated and leaned back in his seat for a nap.

* * *

"_Please don't hold back Axel. Promise."_ The silence dragged on. _"What's your problem?!"_ The loud voice mad her flinch in her sleep. _"You both…Think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it. Go on, you just keep running! But I'll always be there to bring you back!" _Noi woke up startled. Naminѐ turned around to look at her when she heard her friend's heavy panting. Noi was sweating and was having trouble controlling her breath. "Noi are you alright?" The blond asked worry creeping into her voice. Kairi turned to the blond and then noticed Noi as well. Kairi had been so focused on her computer search that she had been completely oblivious to Noi's rude awakening.

"I'm fine." Noi replied attempting a smile. She stood and walked towards her friends to prove she was alright. In reality she wasn't. She felt awful and could only think of the confrontation with her very best friend. She remembered that when she was Xion she had actually been close to feeling and being with him was something she always looked forward to. It always confused her how she acted around him because it was different than her and Roxas. She wished she could see him just once more. "Noi…I think we're just about done here. We can't really find anything new." Kairi informed her pulling Noi from her thoughts. Noi simply nodded and waited for Kairi to finish so they could leave.

* * *

"Sora we've been waiting for you." Leon stated as the brunette and his friends walked into town. "Really? Why?" Sora asked looking around the town square to see if the problem was an uprising of heartless. "Kairi and her friends showed up here like you told them to." Leon answered. "Yeah we were waiting for you to come pick them up because that Xion girl is a jerk." Yuffie shouted coming up from behind Leon. "Wait you mean they're here? Right now?" Riku asked, surprise and a small glimmer of hope plastered on his face. "Of course they said you sent them back. There up in Ansem's computer room doing research for you." Leon replied confused by the three boys' surprised expressions. He didn't get an explanation as Sora and Riku took off after the anxious red head.

* * *

"Travers town and Twilight town have to be the next stop. It all just depends on who we want to take down first." Kairi explained to her friends while contemplating for herself what their action should be. "So we can go to Twilight Town and find the Nobody or Travers Town and find the heartless" Noi said more as a statement than a question. "We don't know anything about the Nobody though." Naminѐ stated. "Let's head to Twilight Town." Noi suggested only because she saw it kind of as a home for herself and she was slightly homesick. Kairi shrugged and nodded.

"Ok then let's head out." Kairi said and Noi opened a portal for them. Before anyone could walkthrough a screaming voice was heard down the hall. It echoed throughout the whole castle. "NAMINE!" Naminѐ turned instantly at the sound of Riku's voice. She took a step towards the door. "They caught up to us! Naminѐ we need to leave now!" Kairi demanded trying to get Naminѐ's attention so they could flee. "I can't go." Naminѐ said looking down sadly. "What? Come on we have to go now." Kairi tried to pull her friend toward the portal. "You two go. Finish the mission and I'll take care of them." Naminѐ smiled at her friends encouragingly. "KAIRI!" Sora's voice erupted through the castle this time. "Naminѐ are you sure?" Noi asked. The blond nodded. Kairi quickly hugged her before turning to Noi.

Naminѐ wished them luck as they ran through the portal. The swirling portal disappeared just as three people burst into the room. Naminѐ recognized Sora as he flew into the room and slid across the floor. Riku came in second and although he came in just as fast as Sora he was able to maintain balance. The minute he saw Naminѐ he was beside her in a flash and pulled her into a tight hug. She welcomed the warmth and was slightly disappointed when he released her. "Where are the others?" Riku asked looking around the room in order to find the other two girls. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Naminѐ said smiling sheepishly. "That's an understatement." Riku replied and glared down at her. "Don't leave out anything got it memorized." It was then that Naminѐ noticed Axel helping Sora to his feet. "Ax…Axel…?"

* * *

"You sure it was right to leave her there?" Kairi asked worrying for her friend. They had stepped out of the portal in front of the train station. Noi smiled at her. "It was her decision to stay. I'm sure she knew what she was doing." Noi's words made Kairi fell better and less nervous. "Let's get going and find that Nobody." Kairi stated and started to walk off when Noi stopped her. "Can we take a break really fast and get some ice cream?" Noi asked looking at Kairi with puppy eyes in a pleading fashion. Kairi laughed at her and nodded.

"Yes!" Noi shouted and ran to the exit of the Station plaza. She stopped when she reached the entrance of the Market Street when something caught her eye. By the side of a building there was a skateboard just sitting there and calling to her. A mischievous smile formed on her lips and she turned back to Kairi who just cocked her head to the side as if to ask 'What?'

"Come on! Let's make this quick!" Noi cheered and forced Kairi to stand behind her on the board as they flew down the hill barley avoiding the citizens going about their business. Noi heard Kairi's laughing behind her and couldn't help but laugh too as people shouted at them to slow down. They bought ice cream and sat in the sandlot to relax. "Naminѐ missed out." Kairi said leaning back on her hands to sunbath. Kairi sat on one of the benches while Noi sat on the skateboard laughing. "Yeah but don't get to comfortable. We still have bad guys to smash." Noi said causing Kairi to laugh. Kairi agreed with her though and they decided to sit for a few more minutes before beginning their search.

* * *

"I already explained everything now tell me why you're back, Axel?" Naminѐ demanded. She had tried to ask this at the beginning of the conversation but Axel refused to explain until she did. Axel looked at her now with a sigh. "So Xion's really back?" He asked. Naminѐ nodded but glared at him in order to remind him that she still expected an answer. "I just sort of showed up in the Disney Castle with a massive headache. I ran into Sora and Riku and we've been stuck traveling together ever since." Axel explained. Naminѐ nodded. "Whoever brought Xion back must be who brought you back as well. But why you two?" Naminѐ asked taking a moment to ponder this question. "Why does it matter right now? Kairi and Xion are on their way to fight some bad guy they know nothing about." Sora almost shouted. Naminѐ could see he was extremely worried. Riku stood beside Naminѐ refusing to take his eyes away from her as if he was afraid she would disappear if he did.

"They know what they're doing." Naminѐ stated knowing all too well how much Kairi hated being thought of as weak. "Naminѐ you don't know that. We can't know for certain that they will make it out ok." Riku said placing a hand on Naminѐ's shoulder. "Kairi left without a word to you Sora." Naminѐ said getting Sora's full attention before continuing. "She did that because she was tired of being the one that's left behind. She's strong and you always ignore that and only think about fighting for her instead of with her. This was our mission and she's prepared to finish it with Noi." Naminѐ stated. Axel flinched when he heard the name. He felt that it was a threat to who Xion really was. Sora looked down at his feet. "We still have to help." He said stubbornly. Naminѐ sighed. "Fine. They said they were heading to Twilight Town but don't blame me if she's not excited to see you." Naminѐ said raising her hand to open a portal. "We going to use a portal, it's faster." Naminѐ explained. Once she opened the portal they step through and out into the tram Common.

"Alright where do we look first?" Is what Axel would have said if he hadn't been tackled to the ground half way through the sentence. The attacker was wearing a blue hoody with their hood up. The weapon that was currently pressed up against his throat looked like a very familiar keyblade. Axel tried to see the face underneath the enemy's hood but his hood was currently covering his own face. He cursed and summoned his own weapons before his friends even had the chance to take in the situation. He knocked away the blade and stood in an instant. The enemy charged to attack again froze when they caught sight of Axel's weapons.

"You're…" The person started and Axel was surprised at how familiar the girl voice was. "Xion?" He asked the girl yanked down her hood and stared into her favorite green eyes. Axel dropped his chackrams and they disappeared once they hit the ground. He took a step toward the black haired girl without letting his eyes leave those bright blue orbs. In an instant Noi closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around the red head's waist. He held her tight and rested his cheek on her head.

Sora, Riku, and Naminѐ watched from the sidelines as the two friends embraced one another. Kairi appeared from around a corner and stopped suddenly when she saw Sora. Her eyes darted to Noi as she tried to understand what was going on. The black haired girl protested when Axel pulled her away from him so he could look at her. Her defiant pout was replaced with a smile when Axel placed his forehead against her and gave her his famous smirk. They were pulled back into reality when a sudden loud voice erupted not five feet away from them.

"KAIRI!" Sora ran towards the girl and she stood routed to the spot as he buried her in an affectionate hug. Axel took a step back from Noi but she wrapped her fingers around his and stood holding his hand as the two watched Sora smother Kairi. "Sora…Can't breathe." Kairi gasped trying to escape his death grip. He did to Kairi's relief and looked at her with sad eyes and a pout on his lips. "Sora I'm sorry for worrying you but I had to do this." She said giving him a mirror image of his pathetic look. He simply nodded and hugged her again less aggressively to show that he understood.

"How cute." A voice called mockingly. The group of teens was put on alert as they observed their surroundings for the source of the voice. Noi was the first to spot Chris and his little sister across the lot. Axel was the second and he quickly put himself between the pair and Noi without releasing her hand. "What do you want?" Axel barked at Chris and Noi felt heat come through Axel's gloved hand as his anger rose.

"Noi." He stated simply and smiled when he heard the slight growl from Axel's throat. "I told you I'm not going with you!" Noi shouted at the yellow eyed boy. He shook his head and opened his mouth to make a rude comment when he froze. His eyes narrowed into a vicious glare and Axel squeezed Noi's hand in comfort when he felt her shudder. They turned slowly and cautiously to see what Chris was glaring at. Noi noticed Sora and Kairi held each other's hands and Riku stood protectively in front of Naminѐ. She looked pass all of them and her eyes widened in alarm when she noticed the dark portal and the figure standing beside it.

"Spade." Noi wiped her head around to Chris. He said the name with disgust and Noi stepped closer to Axel for warmth trying to avoid the cold atmosphere that had just settled around them. 'Spade' had a black and red coat that went to his knees and black and red pants. His hair was red like Axel's but not nearly as spiky. "Chris." Spade replied and his voice was deep and lifeless. The six teens stood in the middle of what had now become a battle field for the two rivaling enemies that stood ready for a face off. Spade's red eyes were locked on Chris' yellow ones. Noi jumped when Spade's deep voice spoke to her. "Xion, nice to see you again."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm finally updating. I hope you like it. Review and tell me if you do like it.

* * *

"Melony go take care of the heartless. I'll deal with the Nobody." Chris stated with a darker tone as he glared at Spade. Melony simply nodded and opened a portal for herself. "I don't think so!" Kairi shouted turning to Naminѐ so that they could follow in a portal of their own. Naminѐ opened a portal and stepped through just as Melony stepped through hers. Riku followed Naminѐ with Kairi and Sora right on his heels.

"Xion go with them." Axel ordered shifting his cautious eyes from Spade to Chris and back. Noi flinched hearing him speak her name but stood rooted at the spot. "I'm not leaving you. They can handle it without me." Noi stated leaving no room for argument. Axel clenched his fists to control his temper. The portal faded and left Axel and Noi standing back to back between Spade and Chris.

A roar erupted from Chris' direction as he summoned a large hammer that he swung over his shoulder. Spade laughed softly but it wasn't as disturbing as Chris' laugh. He summoned a sword with a red handle and sharp, wing-shaped blade. "Now let's not get too hasty." Axel called to the two boys as he summoned his own weapons.

"Axel has a point blondy." Spade stated with a grin. Noi giggled softly at the comment but kept her hold on her recently summoned keyblade. "Fine. If Noi comes with me I won't kill you." Chris snapped ignoring the snide comment. "She's not going anywhere with you!" Axel snapped back. Noi felt warmth in her stomach as Axel acted defensively in order to protect her. "It doesn't seem like Xion wants to go with you." Spade replied after Axel. Noi turned around to give Spade a questioning look.

"Noi!" Chris shouted at her to get her attention. She turned around to face him and was surprised by the vicious glare that he was giving her. "You belong with the heartless! We can give you back your memories. With our help you can even get Roxas back!" Chris shouted. Noi stared at Chris for a moment to process his words. "Roxas?" She asked as she stared at him. A light went on in Chris' eyes. "That's right, Roxas." Chris gave her his deadly smile. Noi didn't know what to do. She felt Axel's eyes on her but couldn't look at him. Her only thoughts were of Roxas. If she could get him back then everything would be the way it was suppose to be, she was sure of it. Without thinking she took a step towards Chris.

"Xion stop!" Axel demanded, grabbing her shoulder. "Roxas is where he belongs. I know that you want him back, so do I, but we can't get him back without ruining other people's lives first." Axel explained. "Don't listen to him Noi. You know you don't belong with him." Chris called to her. "Yes she does!" Axel shouted back still holding onto Noi. "He's not your friend Noi. He was friends with Xion only because Roxas wanted him to." Chris stated. Axel released Noi and took a threatening step towards Chris. "That's a lie!" Chris just laughed at Axel. "Who was it Noi, that hurt you? Who was it that dragged you back to the Organization, where you were forced to fight Roxas? Who did that to you?" Chris asked as he took a step towards her and Axel. "Shut up!" Axel demanded preparing to charge for an attack.

Noi took a step back and refused to answer. She knew that Axel was the one responsible for all those things but she didn't blame him. She didn't want to lose Axel again and refused to listen to Chris' lame attempt to trick her. She took another step back and was surprised when her back made contact with something. She turned around slowly only to have her eyes meet Spade's red ones. His gaze was soft and somewhat warm. She didn't feel a harsh cold or a threat like she did when she was near Chris.

Axel and Chris didn't notice her and Spade because they were too busy glaring at one another. "Xion." Spade whispered her name softly. She nodded slightly in acknowledgment. "I could help you too." He whispered giving her a crooked grin that reminded her of Axel. "Chris isn't the only one that can unlock your memory." Noi stared at him. He put his hand out to her waiting for her answer. "What about Axel?" She whispered back. Spade smiled. "I'll make sure he's alright. Just pretend like you're going to track me down when I run. Leave Axel to fight Chris and everything will play out." Spade explained still whispering so that Axel and Chris wouldn't notice. They were currently arguing over what they believed was right for Noi. "Why?" Noi asked confused as to why she couldn't bring Axel with her. "Axel needs to keep Chris preoccupied. Chris and Melony need to stay apart or Sora and his friends will be in trouble." Spade gave Noi a warm smile to diminish her worry. She pondered his words before nodding slowly and taking a step towards Axel.

"Drop dead!" Axel shouted catching a chakram that he had thrown at Chris. "You first Nobody!" Chris laughed. Noi wanted to warn Axel about what she was doing but she knew she'd see him soon. Spade had promised, although she wasn't sure if she could trust him or not. She jumped when she heard the portal open from behind. "Spade!" Chris shouted noticing the portal as well. "I'm bored with your little fight Chris. I'll catch you later." Spade called to the blond while taking a step towards the portal. Chris was about to charge towards him as well but Noi stopped him and Axel's advance. "Axel you take care of Chris and I'll take care of Spade." She ordered and ran after Spade into the portal before Axel could protest. Before she disappeared into the portal she turned back to give him an apologetic smile.

"Xion!" Axel's cry went unheard by the black haired girl as he reached a hand out to stop her. She was already gone though so he turned back to the furious Heartless leader. "You're dead." Axel stated with fire burning in his eyes. "Fine, I'll destroy you then I'll take care of Noi." Chris called back to Axel and raising his massive, hammer weapon. Axel lowered into a fighting stance with his chakrams spinning in his hands. "Come on!" Axel shouted as he charged Chris and set the area on fire.

* * *

"Naminѐ, Kairi, Sora wait up!" Riku called as the two girls and Sora ran ahead of him. Another portal opened up in the third district in Travers town. Melony was waiting for them there. Her body was beginning to turn black and purple as darkness took over. She turned back to them and her yellow eyes shined brightly. "What do you think you're doing here?" She asked with a dangerous grin on her face. "We're here to stop you." Sora shouted while summoning his keyblade. Riku and Kairi summoned their keyblades and Naminѐ stood ready to fire off some magic.

The girl only smiled and raised her hand. Darkness surrounded the area and heartless were summoned from beneath the group's feet. "Look out!" Riku warned swatting away at several heartless before they could attack Naminѐ. "Riku, Naminѐ you guys take care of the heartless. Kairi, we'll take down Melony together." Sora shouted acting as a mature leader for once. Everyone nodded in agreement and Kairi smiled thankful that Sora was finally letting her fight her battles. Sora and her lifted their keyblades and charged Melony head on.

* * *

Noi rushed through the portal with her eyes shut. She left her trust in her legs letting them show her the way to go. When she was finally out she felt a cool wind blow across her face. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She was in the World That Never Was in front of Memory Skyscraper. "Hello?" Noi turned in a full circle looking for Spade. "Hello!?" She called again, louder this time. "Right here." Spade's voice called from behind her. Noi turned to him quickly, nearly losing her balance.

"Spade." She confirmed with a sigh. He smiled at her. She took a step back suddenly when she realize something. "Why did you help me? What do you want?" She asked defensively. Spade continued to smile. "I brought you back Xion. I'm not sure why. It just seemed . . . unfair for you to die the way you did. Then Axel, he too died too soon. I just corrected fates mistake." He stated. "And what gives you the right to mess with fate?" She asked still not trusting him.

"I am no one, a complete Nobody." He said with a small laugh. "I was left here when the rest of the Organization were destroyed. I believe I was placed here to balance out the mess that the Heartless caused. I found the memories of each member and so I revived Axel. But then I found you and you seemed quite interesting to me. You hold the power of the Princess of heart in you but you have no heart. Strange, don't you think? So I brought you back and all your memories as well. Chris found out about you though. He and his sisters want to open Kingdom Hearts and destroy it. A stupid plan but it's what they want. They kidnapped you and Chris had his sister rewrite your memories, erasing Xion from your mind. You're their key to opening Kingdom Hearts, though I don't understand how." Spade trailed off and stood with his eyes examining her from afar.

Noi cringed under his speculating gaze. "So, what about my memories?" Noi asked. Spade took a few steps towards her. "You can get your memories back but you might have to lose your memories as Noi." Spade said simply. "What? No, I would forget everything that's happened. I can't do that. What about my friends?" Noi asked staring at Spade in disbelief. "Well it's just a possibility. It might not happen." Spade explained. "And if it does?" Noi countered. "Then . . . We at least have to try Noi. You need to be able to remember Xion, not just her memories." Spade said taking another couple of steps to reach her.

"I have to gamble my current memories in order to regain my old ones?" Noi asked giving him a sad look. He nodded and she sighed in defeat. "I wish Luxord was here to help me with this one." Noi said with a small laugh. Spade gave her an apologetic smile. "Fine." Noi said abruptly. "I'll do it." She said in defeat. Spade nodded. "But if I do lose my memories, you have to be the one to explain to them what happened. I want you to be there to tell me all of this as well. That way I can at least know what's happened so far even if I don't remember." Noi said glaring at Spade while waiting for an answer. Spade nodded and smiled again.

"So how does this wok?" Noi asked trying to smile and lighten her mood. "Let's move on to the castle and then I'll try to open your mind and unscramble the mess that Melony made." Spade replied and started towards the castle. Noi sighed again before regaining her courage and following him in hopes that everything would go according to plan.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it. Review because you're awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ah! I know you all hate me because I haven't updated. OK so maybe not. I blame Youtube. I got hooked on Demyx Time. If you don't know what that is, you seriously need to go watch it. It's fantastic I love it so much and I wasn't even a huge Demyx fan to begin with. It has a lot of other Organization members too. But back to the story. Yay. I don't own anything but the storyline, Noi, Chris, and Melony. Spade belongs to Mastermime on Deviantart. Ok I hope you like it.

* * *

It was painful. That's all Xion could remember as she sat on an abandoned couch in the grey room. The process hurt and caused her to feel like her brain had been fried. Her eyes were unfocused and lost as she gazed out the window into the starless sky of The World That Never Was. She couldn't help but sigh in relief when she opened her eyes with Noi's memories intact in her head. She remembered Kairi, Naminѐ, Riku, Sora, and Axel, thankfully. She sat motionless on the white couch trying to find all her Xion memories to make sure everything was there. She smiled every time a memory of Roxas or Axel came up. The sad memories made her want to cry and the painful memories were just painful, simple as that. It was weird though, when she tried to figure out what Chris and Melony did to her, things just seemed unclear. She was Xion the whole time, or at least that's what Spade told her. Maybe Noi was a form of her, or maybe she was like Roxas was to Sora. Xion decided she didn't want to believe that. She knew she was Noi as well as Xion. Noi was just a different name that Xion decided to stop using.

"Xion." The deep voice shattered the girl's thoughts as she turned to meet Spade. He leaned against the doorway looking like a mirror image of Axel. He held out his hand when he was sure he had her attention. A black coat dangled from his finger tips. "Look familiar?" He asked causing Xion to laugh softly. "Maybe." She replied while standing and crossing the room. Spade handed her the coat letting Xion inspect the black piece of clothing. "It might help protect you from Chris. Axel and Naminѐ have theirs, although I'm not sure where Naminѐ got hers."

"OK" Xion answered with a smile on her face. Spade nodded with a smile of his own before turning and exiting the room. Xion turned back to the large window and slipped her arm into the sleeves of the all too familiar coat. The Organization may have been the enemy but Xion could help but feel a little regret. She wished some of them could be here with her. They weren't all bad. Xigbar and Luxord had always been kind to her and were fun to play poker with even if she always lost. Demyx defiantly didn't deserve to fade. He was so innocent and extremely fun and kind. Xion leaned her forehead against the window and tried not to imagine all her fellow Nobodies' voices in the room behind her. It seemed so empty without them. Axel was waiting somewhere for her. She knew he was ok because Spade had promised. All she needed was to go and find him again. She stopped herself as she raised her hand to open a portal. She thought for a moment and decided she couldn't leave just yet. First things first, she needed to speak with Spade.

* * *

Axel clutched his side as he threw another ball of fire at Chris along with his chakram. Chris dodged quickly, making sure to keep his injured leg in check. Axel shouted out a stream of profanity as Chris' hammer crashed down from above. After avoiding the swing Axel stood across the lot from Chris as both boys panted heavily. Axel held his side while Chris leaned a hand on his good leg to keep himself steady. "Are you done yet?" Chris shouted in a demanding but exhausted voice. Axel used his forearm to wipe his face before flashing a defiant grin back at Chris. "Not even close. But if you can't handle it, I can make it all better." Axel called in a mocking tone readying his weapons to continue the fight. Chris, who had been glaring back at Axel, stood up straight suddenly with wide eyes and his face going pale. He quickly raised his hand and opened a portal. Axel growled threateningly but Chris turned to leave quickly. Axel made a mad dash for the portal but it closed after Chris. "What was that about?" He asked out loud. Axel couldn't focus on anything until he ended that annoying Heartless for good. He opened a portal quickly, not stopping to think about Xion, and followed after the blond Heartless leader.

* * *

"Sora move!" Kairi called as she yanked her brunette crush out of the way of a blast of energy from Melony. Sora thanked her quickly before charging back into the fight. Kairi took a deep breath before following him into the mess of darkness again. Riku and Naminѐ were doing pretty well with their situation. Naminѐ had already used several Ethers and Elixirs but she was still fit for a few more battles. They focused on the fight at hand instead of worrying about their two other friends in the middle of the darkness with Melony. Riku slaughtered several heartless with a swing of his keyblade and was surprised when several other heartless suddenly caught fire. He turned back to Naminѐ but she shrugged saying it wasn't her. "Need a hand princess?" A chakram flew through the air taking down several more heartless. Riku glared at the owner of the voice. "Not really what are you doing here Axel?" Riku asked in a harsh tone. "Chris took off somewhere and this is where he led me." Axel explained. Riku sighed and continued to fight the heartless around him. "Alright then go back Sora up. That's where Chris is most likely to appear." Riku stated with a bored voice. Axel nodded and ran ahead into the darkness surrounding Sora, Kairi, and Melony's fight.

* * *

"Hey you ok?" Axel asked as he placed a hand in front of Kairi's face to get her attention and pull her to her feet. She nodded and pulled out a potion to revive herself. "Where's Sora?" Axel asked glancing around the darkness. Kairi lifted a hand towards the lightening like flashes in the distance. "Up ahead. Hurry!" She shouted as Axel took off in that direction.

* * *

"Spade I wanted to ask you something." Xion said softly as she stood in the doorway of what use to be the Superior's study. Spade lounged in the large chair behind the white desk. He smiled up at her kindly. "Go ahead." He called across the room to her. "Why did you help me?" She asked glancing down at her boots instead of meeting Spade's eyes. A predatory smile formed on Spade's lips.

* * *

"Need a hand?" Axel called as he deflected one of Melony's attacks with his weapons. Sora grinned back at Axel, "Of course." Sora called back. Axel smirked and charged for the heartless form of Melony. She shrieked when Axel hit her with fire. A large force threw Axel away from Melony and slammed him into the ground a few feet away. "Axel!" Sora shouted running to Axel's side after the weight was lifted from Axel's back. "Are you alright?" Sora asked in a worried voice as he looked down at Axel. Axel pushed himself to his feet and glared ahead towards the hammer wielding Heartless. "Fine." Axel stated sourly. "You just have to cause trouble don't you Axel?" Chris shouted bitterly as he glared back at the other red head. Sora tightened his grip on his keyblade. "Don't fade on me this time Axel!" He shouted teasingly before racing forward to meet Chris and Melony. Axel laughed and ran forward as well.

"I helped you because it proffered me." Spade answered simply. Xion looked up at him confused. "How did it proffer you?" Xion asked with a slight hint of distrust in her voice. "I want to destroy Chris, simple as that. Your friends are taking care of that right now. I'll be left as the lord of the darkness but I want to be more than just lord of the darkness." Spade said with the freighting smile still on his face. Xion took a step back when he stood and started towards her. "You're no better than Xemnas." Xion stated with a glare. Spade laughed. "Xemnas controlled nothing, literally. I want more than just Kingdom Hearts or a heart of my own. I want all of light too, Xion. That's what I crave." Spade explained taking the last few steps to stand in front of Xion. "What do you want from me?" Xion asked weakly as she coward away from Spade's approach. "Only what you are so willing to give." Spade replied. "I won't let you harm Sora or Roxas!" Xion shouted into Spade's face that was too close for comfort. "I don't want Sora. I don't need him." Spade whispered in a kind voice. "Then what…" Xion started. "Riku and Naminѐ." Spade answered. "The keepers of Twilight, controllers of dark and light. If you can get me them, I'll give you your own heart. I can give you back Roxas and Demyx and maybe even the others, if that's what you want." Spade suggested.

Xion couldn't shift her eyes away from Spade's. He was lying and it was obvious but Xion couldn't help but think of the scene Spade painted for her in her mind. She wanted her friends back and if she could get them their own hearts then it would be even more perfect. She shook her head violently. "Forget it." She shouted. "Axel would accept my offer." Spade persisted. "Not if I don't want him too." Xion replied. "Axel wouldn't listen to you. He's not your friend Xion. Don't you realize? Axel was only ever nice to you because Roxas wanted him to. He was only your friend because Roxas was your friend but it was never real."  
Spade whispered softly in Xion's ear.

The reality of things melted when Xion heard that sentence. "That's a lie." Xion attempted to scream but it only came out in a whisper. She honestly didn't know if it was a lie or not. Every time she tried to think of an example Roxas always suddenly appeared and proved Spade's words to be true. "No." Xion whimpered as her head started to hurt and breathing became difficult. Spade held her by her shoulders so she wouldn't collapse. "How about you give me Riku and Naminѐ and I'll erase your memories of Axel. Does that sound better?" Spade asked lifting Xion's chin with one finger. She looked pathetic as she stared up at him with tears in her eyes. She tried to look away but Spade held her face in place. "Well, do we have a deal?"

* * *

A/N: Too much switching. Ok I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think, what you wish could happen, or what you would hate for me to do. I don't care. Yes! Spring break is coming up soon so hopefully I can find time to write then.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if it took a while. I just couldn't find time to write and well I'm here now so everythings good. I hope you like it. I own nothing but Chris and Melony and I guess you could say I own Noi too but whatever. Spade belongs to Mastermime on Deviantart. I wonder if they even know I'm using their character. Oh well. Hope you like it.

* * *

With one final blow Chris fell to his hands and knees. He watched as his sister faded into darkness before turning to glare up at Sora and his friends. "You fools." He growled pounding his fist into the ground. "YOU FOOLS!" He screamed with another fist to the ground. Sora and Axel had finished the fight quickly when Riku, Naminѐ, and Kairi had arrived to help. They now stood staring down at the dying form of Chris. "Spade wins now! Do you realize that!? He wins!" Chris shouted pulling himself to his feet. He held his side and threw his other arm out for emphasis. "We'll take care of him. No worries." Sora stated, placing his hands behind his head. Chris started to laugh like he was insane.

"You?! Yeah right. Now that he has Xion he wins. Twilight was supposed to be mine!" Chris continued laughing but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him and he held his chest through a coughing fit. "But you…" Chris glared up at Sora and his friends. "You had to get in the way. We could have stopped Spade. Everything could have been mine! It should have been, but now Spade has the dark keyblade and a keyblade master. He can't be stopped now so you all better watch your backs." Chris coughed several more times and then fell silent. "What does Spade want?" Axel asked. Chris's eyes flashed to Axel. "Twilight." Chris replied. "What's Twilight?" Riku asked starting to lose his patients.

Chris laughed. "The ultimate power, Twilight. The purest Darkness that can survive in the light and the purest light that can live even in darkness, with those powers combined there would be nothing that could stop you." Chris explained with a cruel smile. Riku glared at him. "And what exactly does that have to do with us?" Naminѐ asked while tugging on Riku's arm to calm him down. "Spade would be invincible. He could survive darkness and light and he could destroy you. Kingdom Hearts would be his, the worlds would be his, and he would be the master of Twilight." Chris growled. "How do we stop him?" Sora asked taking a step towards Chris.

"He's already dead." A new voice replied. The group turned to see Noi standing across the lot. "Noi!" Kairi and Naminѐ cheered. She smiled down at them. "So all that's in the way is you." Noi said pointing her keyblade towards Chris. He growled. "You're lying!" He shouted back at her before turning to Sora. Sora summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Chris as well. With a final swing Chris fell back to his knees and faded into darkness.

"That felt…kind of wrong." Sora muttered as he glanced down at his keyblade. "Doesn't matter he was getting on my nerves." Axel stated before looking across at Noi. Before he could take a step towards her Kairi and Naminѐ embraced her in a bone crushing hug. "Noi!" They shouted again with large smiles. Noi smiled back but shook her head. "It's Xion." She stated glancing over at Riku, Sora, and Axel. "You remembered!" Naminѐ cried hugging her again. Xion laughed. "We were so worried when we didn't see you come back with Axel." Kairi said and Naminѐ agreed with her. Xion only continued to smile but turned to Riku, who was closest to her. "Did Chris say anything about Spade?" She asked glancing over towards the spot where he faded. "Not much just stuff about Twilight." Riku stated. Xion nodded. "I heard all of that from Spade." She said with a sigh.

"I guess that means everything's over." Sora said walking over with a smile on his face. Kairi ran to his side and hugged him. "Yep we can all go home now." Kairi cheered. Xion forced a smile. "Yeah sure." She answered. She peeked over at Axel who was staring at her with a smile. Xion sighed in frustration before turning to Naminѐ. "Hey Naminѐ, I wanted to talk to you real fast about something." Xion said with a small, forced smile. "Sure thing Xion, what do you need?" The blond smiled up at her and Xion suppressed another sigh. "Actually I wanted to talk to you and Riku." Xion glanced over at Riku who was watching her. "Alone." Xion finished looking back to Naminѐ. Naminѐ smiled and pulled Riku around the corner with Xion close behind them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Riku asked turning to face Xion. "It was something Spade told me before I killed him." Xion said softly. "What is it?" Naminѐ asked sweetly and Xion swore that if she had a heart it would be breaking. "I…" Riku glanced down at her and gave her one of his rare smiles as encouragement. "I'm sorry." Xion muttered and her two friends stared at her confused. "He said he was sorry?" Riku asked with some amusement. "No I'm saying I'm sorry." Xion explained. "For what Xion?" Naminѐ asked. Xion sighed with frustration. "For this."

In a flash Xion summoned her keyblade and slammed the dull edge of it into Riku's face. He fell to his knees and then landed face down in the dust. Xion then turned to Naminѐ who stared at her in shock and horror. "Why?" She whispered and Xion flinched when she saw tears streaming down the small blonds face. Naminѐ opened her mouth to scream but Xion's hand came down over Naminѐ's mouth to stop her. "I promise he won't hurt either of you. He's just going to borrow your power for a little while. I'm really sorry but you just have to trust me. I'm doing this for my friends." Xion explained wiping a tear from Naminѐ's cheek. Naminѐ shook her head and tried to scream again but a quick hit to the back of her neck knocked her unconscious.

Xion stood holding her small friends body in her arms. She muttered one more apology before turning to see a portal appear. Spade stepped through and smiled at her. "Impressive. You've done very well Xion." He commented picking up Riku's unconscious body and slinging it over his shoulder. "What about Sora and Kairi?" Xion asked in a dead voice. Spade turned to her and smiled softly. "Kairi's your friend do what you think is right." Spade stated. Xion shook her head. "None of this is right." She muttered. "Then do what you want with her. As for Sora, I couldn't care less, although it would be easier to retrieve Roxas if Sora was alive." Spade explained with his smile still intake. He took Naminѐ from Xion and watched as Xion nodded and turned her back to him.

"Now Axel is another matter. I need him eliminated. Do you think you can handle that?" Spade called to her retreating back. Spade smiled when she summoned a second keyblade. Xion glanced over her shoulder with a dark smile on her face. "I'll take care of it." She stated. Spade laughed softly. "I think you look good with that dark keyblade." Spade said. Xion glanced down at the red and black blade. "It's alright." Xion replied before walking around the corner to find the others. Spade laughed again and stepped back through his portal.

"What's taking them so long?" Kairi whined as she looked back to the corner where the others disappeared. "Be patient Kairi." Sora said with a grin. Axel laughed. "Like you're one to talk about patients." Axel stated with another laugh. Kairi perked up. "Hey there's Xion." She pointed across the lot where Xion stood with her hood up and her keyblades summoned. Axel took a step towards her but a strange feeling in his gut told him to take that step back. "Where are Riku and Naminѐ?" Sora asked eyeing the two keyblades. Xion didn't reply and simply started walking towards them. Kairi took a step back from Xion's advance. "Where did you get a second keyblade Xion?" Kairi asked accusingly. Sora summoned his keyblade and Kairi did the same. "Wait." Axel ordered stopping Sora before he could charge forward. "What?" Sora demanded as he glared at Xion. "Let me fight her." Axel said as he summoned his weapons. Sora and Kairi nodded and took a few steps back. Axel walked towards Xion hoping to meet her in the middle.

"I don't want to hurt you Xion. Where are Riku and Naminѐ?" Axel asked. Xion stopped. "They're with Spade." Xion replied dryly. Axel stopped as well. "So you lied to us." Axel asked narrowing his eyes. "Exactly." Xion stated. "Why are you doing this?" Axel shouted, losing his patients. Xion didn't reply. "Did he promise you Roxas? Is that it?" Axel demanded. Xion glared up at him from under her hood. "This isn't right Xion! Roxas is where he needs to be. He's whole and he's happy. You can't take that away from him. It isn't right!" Axel shouted at her. Xion tightened her grip on her keyblade. "Everybody thinks their right." Xion quoted stopping Axel. He stared at her surprised but then glared at her.

"What is this about?" Axel asked. "I'm going to get my friends back." Xion answered. "Demyx and Roxas can't come back Xion." Axel stated dryly. "Yes they can! I'm tired of being here alone." Xion shouted. Axel froze. "Noi stop her!" Kairi called reminding Xion that she and Sora were still there. "Noi she can't do this! Stop her!" Kairi called again. Xion glared at her. "I am Noi! I'm Xion and Noi is just a name I was stuck with for a while." Xion explained controlling her temper. "You're not Noi!" Kairi screamed and tears came to her eyes. Xion turned back to Axel. He stood staring at her confused. "You're not alone." Axel said in a soft voice. Xion laughed bitterly. "What I'm supposes to believe that you're my friend. Give it up Axel; you don't have to pretend for anyone anymore." Xion shouted. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Pretending?" Axel didn't have a chance to continue because Xion charged towards him. She swung her keyblades at his chest and he met them with his chakrams. Xion was pushed back and barely dodged Axel's chakrams as they flew past her face. Axel caught his weapons on their way back and swung them at Xion. She back flipped away and used her keyblades and some fire magic to propel herself into the air. Axel wasn't expecting this so when Xion came down on his back he was shoved to the ground. Xion raised her keyblade to strike and was met with a ball of fire to her chest. The blast knocked Xion back a couple feet allowing Axel to get back up. Xion regained herself quickly and charged at Axel again. He brought his chakrams down and one of Xion's weapons caught them. Xion's other blade came across to hit Axel in the side and it didn't miss. Axel pushed away from Xion and held his wounded side. Xion threw a keyblade at Axel and took the opportunity to get around Axel. She kicked in the back of his knees and tried to stab his shoulder but Axel hit her with another blast of fire. Xion flew away from him but not before she got his shoulder with her blade.

Xion struggled to get back to her feet as she felt the burns in her skin. Axel removed Xion's embedded keyblade and rotated his shoulder slowly, trying not to do anymore damage to it. Xion hadn't had enough though. She charged for a third time but underestimated the amount of strength Axel had left. Her remaining keyblade was knocked away by Axel effortlessly and she cried out in pain when she felt Axel's chakram enter her left side. Axel grabbed Xion's right wrist and held her off the ground by it. Tears of pain rolled down Xion's face and she opened her eyes slightly to glare at Axel. His face showed no emotion as he watched her face. "I hate you." Xion growled through her pain. Axel's face didn't change but his eyes held more pain than his body was feeling. "Let me go!" Xion demanded trying to worm her way out of his grip. He simply tightened his hold and removed the chakram from her side. Xion screamed and fresh tears started to flow. She held her eyes shut as she tried to ignore the pain but it wasn't going away. "Are you done?" Axel asked in an emotionless tone. Xion stayed silent for a few minutes until the pain became too much for her. She nodded her head violently. Axel lowered her to her feet and released her wrist to grab her shoulder and steady her. He reached his other hand to wipe a tear from her face. She turned her face away from him and bit her lip against the pain. "I hate hurting you Xion. I don't ever want to hurt you again so please stop." Axel whispered so that only she could hear and not their audience of two.

"I hate you." Xion repeated refusing to look at him. Axel sighed and tried not to show her how those words affected him. "Well that's too bad because that's defiantly not how I feel about you." Axel whispered. Xion turned to look at him but he turned away and released her. She stared after him with wide eyes that still streamed tears. Axel walked back to Sora and Kairi. "We're going after Spade." Axel declared opening a portal for them. Sora and Kairi looked past him to the wounded girl. "What about Xion?" Kairi asked softly. Axel stared straight on ahead. "She doesn't want to follow." Axel stated with no emotion and motioned for the too somebody's to enter the portal. Before he stepped through Axel turned back to Xion. She stared back into his harsh eyes and remained frozen under his gaze. "I was never pretending to care about you. I don't know how you could even think that, but fine. Do what you have to do but don't think you can take this back." With that Axel disappeared into the portal.

Xion's frozen state shattered along with her nonexistent heart. She raced towards the portal screaming his name but the portal vanished before her. She was too late and she would most likely never forgive herself for what she had done. Xion's knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She sat there for what felt like hours trying to sort out her priorities but nothing seemed to work. Xion's felt a spark of hope when she heard a portal open in front of her. She looked up to see a red head before her but her eyes didn't meet emerald green. Instead she sat staring into the blood red eyes of Spade.

Xion felt fear flood her system. "I'm sorry." She whispered turning her head to look away from him. She closed her eyes and let new tears flow as she heard him approach her. He knelt down in front of her and Xion braced herself for an attack. She was surprised when she felt Spade's warm finger lift her chin and turn her head to face him. He smiled at her warmly. "It's alright Xion. Axel played with your mind. You weren't ready to face him just yet. I'm the one that needs to apologies." Spade whispered. Xion stared at him confused. "It seems Sora wants to find Riku and Naminѐ. I'm not so sure I want him to. You can still get Roxas back Xion. All you have to do is come with me." Spade said rising to his feet and offering his hand for her to stand as well. Xion stared at his hand and then glanced away. "But Axel…" she muttered. "Forget Axel he's just playing with you Xion. He knows how to play with a girl's emotions in order to win what he wants. He's done it hundreds of times before." Spade explained. Xion looked up at him surprised. "He has?" Xion asked. Spade's smile widened. "Of course didn't you ever wonder what happened in Castle Oblivion? Larxene was a bit difficult but Axel always wins." Spade said. Xion thought about it for a moment then placed her hand in Spade's and let him pull her to her feet. "That's my girl." Spade cheered before opening a portal and stepping through with Xion.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I've never tried a fight scene before and it seemed a lot cooler in my head. Oh well I think it's alright for my first one. Review and tell me what you think. I need your support if I'm going to be able to finish this thing! And for all of you that have reviewed thank you! I love all of you and I grant you all a ticket to a cookie buffet. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't know how long I've been gone. Really sorry about that. I've been swamped with a lot of junk, no kidding. I'm probably going to pass out for a couple hours once I post this. Things have been hectic and I just couldn't find time to write. Finally after so long I give to you this chapter. Let it please you in all ways. Seriously though, hope you like it. 'll try not to be such a loser and take so long to update. Here you go. hope you like it.

* * *

Xion held herself for warmth as she made her way through white, everything was blank. Xion shuddered and wanted to gag. She shivered, released her arms with a sigh and realized that her nails had been digging into her skin. One of the worse things in her opinion was the still, nothingness in the Castle That Never Was. Her scenery also didn't help her keep her mind off of Roxas and . . . him. Around every corner was a memory of some happier time. Every time she stepped into the Grey room Demyx would be on the couch strumming his sitar. Whenever she walked through the halls she could imagine Roxas running up to her and smiling. She would pass through the Hall of Empty Melodies she would hear Luxord and Xigbar joking around and causing trouble. The worse memories came when she walked through the Proof of Existence and two blue panels shined brightly for her to see. Frustration became too much for her to hold in. She bit back a scream and traced her steps back through the Castle.

She couldn't find control over herself until she was in the city. She glanced up at the hateful Castle. She grabbed her head and swallowed another scream_. I just needed to find somewhere to rest._Xion thought as she held one of her wounds on her side that still hadn't healed. Nothing had healed really; not her body, mind, or soul. Everything hurt and there wasn't anything she could do.

Xion held her side in pain as she limped away from the castle. She wandered through the city until she found an ally far enough away. She slumped against the wall and leaned her head back. Another frustrated sigh and she couldn't take it. "Why is this happening to me?" Xion whispered in a painfully sad voice. She jumped a little when she heard a noise come from around the corner.

Xion watched the corner waiting for someone to appear from around the bend. Her eyes widened in anxiety. She sighed heavily when she spotted the small shadow heartless appear. It watched her with its beaded yellow eyes. "What do you want?" Xion demanded. The shadow cocked its head like a confused puppy. "Well, what are you waiting for? I don't have a heart so get moving." The shadow crawled forward and Xion growled at it to try to scare it away but it continued its advance. Xion tried to scoot away from it but she was too sore. The shadow made it to her side but didn't attack her. It crawled under her arm when she placed it up to defend herself. "What do you want from me?" The creature looked up at her innocently and she couldn't believe that these little creatures were people eaters. "Melony had a pet heartless too, didn't she?" Xion asked the creature. It couldn't respond but she could tell from his eyes that he was communicating. "So why are you here?" She asked. The creature searched her body as if checking her wounds. "What do you want with me? I'm useless. I don't have a heart. I'm useless to you, to everyone." Xion pounded a fist to the concrete. Xion didn't want to admit it, but being able to talk to the little creature made her feel less alone. The creature raised a claw, paw, whatever it was, and touched her cheek. Xion smiled and let out a small laugh. This was no ordinary heartless. For one he was alone, all alone. And two, he was too sweet and cute to be a normal heart stealing heartless.

"Ok little guy." She started as she stood up and pushed the heartless away from her. "Where should I go?" Xion muttered to herself. The heartless scratched her pant leg for attention. "Hey Shorty I can't take you with me." She turned to leave but couldn't deny her need for company. He seemed to know this as well and gave her a nod of his head. "Alright alright. Well, we should at least name you. What's your name short stuff?" The heartless cocked his head again. "How about just Shorty?" She asked. The shadow almost nodded but shook his head in the end. "What then? How about…" Xion placed a hand under her chin and thought hard. "Does Shadow work? I mean, it's not very creative but…" The heartless nodded. Xion smiled. "Ok Shadow it is." The black creature crawled along side her as she made her way out of the ally. "Ok let's get going. Where to?" She asked. Shadow headed in the direction of the Castle. "Really, are you sure? Shadow…" She ran after him as he made his way back to that evil Castle.

* * *

Sora walked hand and hand with Kairi and did his best to not look back at Axel. The Nobody hadn't spoken in what seemed like hours. He was either depressed or angry and Sora wasn't sure what he was more scared of. Kairi squeezed Sora's hand and smiled when he looked at her. They made their way through Hollow Bastion and out of Ansem's study. "Where do you think we'll find them?" Kairi asked, breaking the everlasting silence. Axel didn't respond. "Um we can try The World That Never Was. If that doesn't work then we need to head back to Twilight Town. We can't stop looking for them." Sora stated. Axel continued to remain silent. "Ok, then let's get moving." Kairi declared. Axel finally made some acknowledgement by nodding. Sora frowned. "Hey Axel, are you ok?" He asked looking up at Axel's blank face. "Forget it let's go." He stated in monotone. Sora sighed. He knew Axel felt betrayed; it wasn't Axel's first betrayal either. Axel opened a portal for them and let them step through before he followed.

* * *

Xion sat in the round meeting room with Shadow. He was running around the center of the room with her coat and she sat leaned up against the base of Xemnas' 'throne'. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. Xion laughed again as Shadow tripped over the sleeve of her coat. He crawled over to her and she was able to grab her coat off his head before he crawled across the room again. Xion didn't know what to think when she felt a weird pulling sensation in the back of her mind. It was like she could feel someone's presence in the Castle. She continued to think about it intensely as she watched Shadow. Suddenly the huge double doors in the room shuddered. Shadow paused in the center of the room and stared at the door. Xion sat up and watched the doors with wide eyes. "Shadow don't go near that." She warned in a panicked voice as the little guy crept toward the door. Xion felt terrified. If it was Spade she would have to face him and tell him the truth about things. If it was Sora she would have to face Axel again. Xion shuddered and held back the tears that came with the thoughts of that certain Nobody. "Shadow." Xion whispered urgently. Shadow stood staring at the door. Suddenly it busted open and something flew towards Shadow with a loud cry.

* * *

A figure appeared right as Sora pushed past the large white doors and darted towards the heartless that he had spotted. The person shielded the heartless' body with their own and pulled the creature tightly into the person's chest. Sora stopped a couple feet away and watched the figure in surprise. A distressed face looked up at him under black hair. "Don't you dare hurt him!" The figure demanded. Kairi ran into the room and stopped behind Sora. "Xion?" She asked accusingly. Axel stared at her in surprise from his place outside the doorway. "I won't let you hurt Shadow." Xion stated. Sora glared at her. "But you're allowed to hurt our friends?" He shouted. Xion winced. She stood slowly and kept Shadow in her arms protectively. The presence of the keyblade caused Shadow to shiver in fear.

"I don't want to hurt anybody." Xion tried to explain. Sora took a threatening step towards her causing Xion to step back. "I know I betrayed you but I had no choice. I was confused and things weren't making sense. Nothing added up and before I knew it I was helping him. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm done though. Spade doesn't know but I was planning on cutting things off when I saw him in a couple days." Xion explained. Axel continued to watch her without emotion. Kairi placed her hand in Sora's to try and get him to listen to what Xion was saying. "Where are the others?" Kairi asked. Xion shook her head. "Last I heard they were somewhere in Twilight Town. I don't know where they would be now." Sora nodded and turned away from Xion.

"Wait. Please, I'm really sorry, but I have to warn you. I got so angry that I couldn't think straight. Spade does that to you. He makes you feeling things you shouldn't be able to. He confuses you and he doesn't even have to try he just talks. I hate it and I hate what I did. I'm really sorry Sora, for everything." Xion felt her throat swell and her eyes started to sting as tears appeared. Sora turned around to look her in the eye and she stood strong against his questioning gaze. Finally his inspection ended and he sighed. "I'm sorry too Xion. I forgive you but I'm afraid to trust you. I don't want to lose anymore of my friends." Xion nodded. Kairi stepped forward and hugged Sora before turning to Xion as well. "I forgive you Xion. I know you can't be a bad person. Naminѐ told me so." Kairi smiled and Xion smiled a back weakly.

Axel remained outside the room and watched Xion's face, wondering if she would even notice him. Right as he thought it her eyes caught his and she stumbled back. He watched as tears appeared in her eyes and as they streamed down her face. She looked terrified and lost. Guilt ate away at her until she stumbled back so far that she hit the base of the superior's chair. She slide down it slowly, never removing her eyes from Axel's, and sat on the ground. Finally she eye broke contact and buried her face into the small heartless. The creature lifted its hands to her face as if it were human that wanted to comfort. Axel's ears picked up on her mumbling. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Xion cried and hugged her little heartless to her. Sora and Kairi watched until Sora couldn't take it anymore. "Axel stop this." Sora whispered as he glanced back at Axel. Axel sighed and did his best to nod.

As soon as Axel entered through the doorway the room grew tense. Xion pulled herself in tighter and no longer held her heartless protectively but as if she hoped he would protect her. Axel for once had been caught speechless. He couldn't think of what to say, so he just started with something obvious. "So you control heartless now?" Axel asked trying to sound normal. Xion raised her head slowly until her face was visible again. "I don't control him." She muttered. Axel tried to laugh nonchalantly. "What, so you picked up a pet?" He asked attempting again to lighten the atmosphere. "He's my friend not a pet." Xion defended. "What's his name then?" Axel asked, taking a few steps towards her. "Shadow. He likes it so that's his name." She explained when she saw that Axel was going to tease about the name. Axel made his way across the room to stand before her. Sora watched intently until Kairi grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the room to give the others privacy.

"You shouldn't have fought me." Axel started. Xion glared at him. "I didn't really have a choice. The fight started and if I even tried to back out you would have killed me." Xion shouted. Axel's eyes widened. "You think I would ever go as far as to kill you? Xion that's crazy, I would never do that to you." Axel declared. Xion stood up and let Shadow crawl out of her arms. "You didn't hold back for any of the other members. Why would you hold back for me?" Xion asked. "You're my friend." Axel stated as if that were all the explaining needed. "Am I?" Xion asked. Axel glared at her again. "Shut up, just stop. You know you're my friend. We're all we have left so don't pull stunts like that. I can't stand the idea of losing you, especially if it's to the other side." Axel took a step closer to Xion and placed a hand out for her to take. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Xion. Can you forgive me?" Xion watched his hand. Finally she sighed and placed her hand in Axel's. "I'm sorry too. I'll forgive you if you can forgive me." Xion said. Axel smiled and nodded before he stepped forward to hug her. He would have hugged her if a little black thing hadn't suddenly appeared between them. Xion laughed and hugged the little creature instead. "Shadow, I'd like you to meet Axel. Axel, Shadow." Axel glared down at the little thing but he couldn't deny the smile that came when he saw how happy Xion was.

* * *

"Shadow and I can hang out here until you guys get back." Xion smiled as she stared at the others. Kairi frowned. "Why can't you come with us?" She whined. "Because you guys don't need me. I'll be fine here." Xion smiled again. "I don't like this. If Spade comes back here like you said then you could get hurt, or worse." Axel gave Xion a stern look. "I can take care of myself." Xion mumbled. "There's something you're not telling us. You said Spade would be here in a couple days. If that's true then you could just be kicking us out of here so you can handle Spade alone." Sora accused. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Sora wasn't usually one to think about stuff. Xion rolled her eyes. "So what? Like I said I can handle Spade. You guys just go find the others." Xion ordered. Axel glared at his friend. "There is no way I'm leaving you to fight him alone." Xion opened her mouth to say something but Axel cut her off. "And no, the heartless doesn't count as a partner." Xion sighed. "Axel you have to help these two, don't worry about me." She said it with no hope. He would worry about her no matter what circumstances.

"We could split up." Kairi suggested. Sora shook his head violently. "No way, we need to stop splitting up. Every time we do something bad happens. Why don't we all just work together for once?" Sora shouted in frustration. Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Ok fine. So we wait here for Spade and then find the others." Xion stated. Sora frowned again. "Only if you get rid of the heartless." He pointed an accusing finger at the little creature who sat quietly by Xion's leg. "No way! Shadow isn't going to do anything wrong. He's cute and adorable." Xion bent down and hugged the little guy to prove her point. "Let her keep it Sora. It shouldn't cause too much trouble." Axel said, defending Xion's little pet. "Fine but if that thing get's anywhere near me or Kairi I'm going to whack it into oblivion." Xion hugged Shadow in protection against Sora's awful threat. Axel couldn't hold back a small laugh when he watched Xion's distressed face. "Ok ok. He will be good, I promise." Xion smiled at Sora and watched the boy roll his eyes. Sora turned and left the round room with Kairi giggling behind him.

Axel glanced at Xion and decided to not hold back the laughter. "You've only had this thing for what, twenty minutes, and you're fighting to protect it?" Axel asked as Xion stood up. "He's not an 'it' he's a 'him'." Xion declared. Axel laughed again and shook his head. "Alright let's follow the others and get out of here." Axel made a face as he glanced around the room of meeting chairs. "Ok." Xion replied with a smile. Axel headed out the door but stopped to glance back at Xion. "Coming?" He asked when he thought she wouldn't. Xion smiled and waved her hand. "I'm coming, just give me a minute to get some stuff. I'll meet you with the others at the Castle entrance." Xion smiled. Axel watched her closely. "Are you sure?" He asked, still worried. "Yeah, no problem." Axel nodded and left the room after giving her a small smile.

As soon as Axel's footsteps died away Xion's smile faded. It was replaced by a look of determination as she looked down at Shadow. "Let's go." She ordered. Shadow nodded as if he had been planning this the whole time as well. Xion lifted a gloved hand and opened a portal. As she pulled on her black coat and stared into the dark depths of the portal before her, Xion prayed that Axel would receive her mental apologies. "Ready?" Xion asked as she glanced down again at her partner. He stared up at her and nodded. "Alright then, time to catch up to Spade before Sora." Xion bolted into the portal with Shadow close on her heels.

The portal closed before Axel reentered the room to find it bare of any traces of his best friend.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you liked it. Review, tell me what you think. It might help me get my updates sooner. I like the little heartless guy. I actually picked the name because I had a puppy when I was little named Shadow. I loved the idea so much and the cute factor was similar so there you go. The fact that he actually is a shadow was just a coincidence.

Ok so for anyone who cares (probably few of you) My other story "The Return" isn't coming along as smoothly as I'd like. I'll try to work on that too but the ideas are tough to figure out. The options 'A' and 'C' are nearly tied. 'A' right now is winning. So if you don't know about that story or haven't ever reviewed it: go check it out. The more opinions I have the easier my life gets. Ok peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm back and here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not so sure I do. Anyway. Hope you like it.

* * *

"What? So she just disappeared?" Sora shouted. He pulled at his hair and groaned. "Why did she leave?" Kairi asked in a whisper. Axel rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I don't know. She just left. Looks like the old Xion is back." Axel sighed again and looked up at the other two from his seat on the floor. "So what do we do now? Xion was our key to finding Spade and the others." Sora groaned again. Kairi watched the two boys think and come up blank. "You two are hopeless. We need a plan." Kairi shouted. "We could go back to Hallow Bastion and check out the computer again." Sora suggested. "That's always your idea Sora. The last couple of times we did that we ended up with nothing." Kairi stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Ok so what's your idea then?" Sora shot back. "Simple we go to where this all started." Kairi announced. Axel and Sora exchanged a look before turning back to Kairi. "Which is?" Axel asked. "Titan City, Noi's hometown." Kairi replied as if that should be the obvious answer. "Ok I get lost every time you mention Noi. Who is she exactly and what does she have to do with Xion?" Axel asked. Kairi opened her mouth to answer but paused. "I . . . don't actually know the whole story." Kairi admitted sheepishly.

* * *

"Do you think he'd show up here, shadow?" Xion asked as the wandered the abandoned streets of Twilight Town. Shadow shook his head as he crawled along side her. Xion stopped walking and glanced around the area. "Then why are we even here? Where is Spade going to hide? Think, think, think." Xion glanced down at Shadow. "Any ideas?" Shadow shook his head causing Xion to sigh and collapse to the ground in defeat. "This is hopeless." She whined and wiped her face with her forearm. "We've been wondering worlds for hours. Why can't we figure this out?" Xion sat up and punched the concrete. Shadow tilted his head to the side and waited for her to pull herself back together. "Fine, let's check out the mansion one more time then we'll move on." Shadow nodded and followed Xion out of the town center.

* * *

Axel and Sora followed Kairi as she led them through Hallow Bastion. "I'm telling you this computer isn't going to tell us anything." Kairi repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. "We're not here for the computer." Sora shouted in frustration. "We're not?" Kairi and Axel asked at the same time. "We're here to see Merlin. If he can't tell us anything then we have to go talk to Master Yen Sid." Sora explained. "And what exactly are we trying to figure out?" Axel asked. "We need to find out about this Noi person, if we do then maybe we'll be able to find her world and save Naminѐ and Riku." Sora smiled and gave Axel thumbs up. "You know kid; your positive attitude is giving me a headache." Axel muttered. "How can we be so sure that Spade will even be there?" Kairi asked. Sora shrugged. "It's just a feeling I have." Axel and Kairi stopped and deadpanned. "You're going through all this trouble, because of a 'feeling' you have?" Axel asked. Sora nodded. The two red heads sighed heavily and continued towards Merlin's house.

"If you say so." Kairi muttered. Axel turned to Kairi as they followed Sora. "You're just going to trust him? He could get us killed or worse." Kairi glanced over at Axel. "What's worse than dying?" She asked with a slight giggle. "I don't know. Just answer the question." Axel demanded. "Yeah, of course I trust him. I mean come on, he is the Keyblade barer." Kairi smiled at Axel's grimace. "Hey!!!" Axel and Kairi faced forward again and realized they had already arrived at Merlin's. "If you too are done, maybe we should get moving on this plan." Sora shouted. "Ah yes, your master plan." Axel called back to the brunette. Kairi suppressed a giggle and Sora glared at Axel as he headed inside.

* * *

Xion found the library completely trashed when she made her way into the mansion. Shadow may have been able to crawl through the wreckage easily, but Xion was struggling. "Shadow, have you found the entrance yet?" Shadows head popped up from under a pile of books and nodded. Xion nodded back and waded through books to reach the pile Shadow had disappeared in. Once she was there and she had cleared away several books she was able to find an entrance to the lower levels. Xion dropped through to the underground room and headed in the direction of the pod room. "Shadow, keep an eye out for Naminѐ and Riku." She called as the little creature took off around the corner. Xion glanced from pod to pod but couldn't find any sighs of her friends. "Where did you hide them Spade?" she muttered under her breath as she checked the last pod in the row. "Shadow, have you found anything?" Xion shouted into the empty space. There was no reply and Shadow didn't show up. "Shadow?" Xion called again as she made her way around the corner.

Xion stepped into a large open area with one pod standing in the middle. "Sora." She muttered. Xion's eyes were glued to the white pod until her eye caught the small flash of black behind the pod. Xion glanced down to see Shadow's head stand out against the contrasting whiteness of the room. "There you are. Did you find anything, Shorty?" Shadow glanced up at the pod. "Really? Someone's in there?" Shadow nodded. Xion breathed in deeply and held her breath as she placed a hand on the pod. The pod seemed to crack as a shockwave ran from the tips of Xion's fingers into the pod. The pod began to open and Xion took a few steps back to see who was inside. Her eyes widened when she spotted a figure inside. A cold feeling entered Xion's body as she stared up into the pod and saw herself floating in the middle. "What the…" Xion stared up at her clone in the pod. It started to move and suddenly its eyes shot open. "You!" A voice shouted breaking Xion from her trance. Xion took a step back and was forced to the ground by the figure. She blinked a few times and when she focused them she saw her clone's image disappear. In its place was a very angry Riku.

* * *

"Merlin I've already heard all of that Nobody stuff. I just want to know about this particular Nobody. I know you and Yen Sid are kind of tight so we were wondering if you could explain things for us." Sora said as he sat on the table in the middle of the room. Kairi sat in the chair next to the table and Axle leaned up against the nearest wall. They all stared intently at Merlin as he glanced about the room looking at everything but the eyes of these three teens. Finally Merlin sighed in defeat and watched the floor.

"This 'Xion' Nobody is different from the other Nobodies. She was made up of memories and wasn't actually a Nobody. I believe that when those heartless brought her back they needed something for Xion's memories to stick to." Sora sat with a dumb look on his face while the other two contemplated what Merlin said. "So for Chris and Melony to bring Xion back they need a something for her to come back too?" Kairi asked. Merlin nodded. "Exactly, the heartless needed a vessel." Axel nodded. "Yeah and that vessel came from Titan City." Axel stated. Merlin nodded back.

"Those two lied to Xion and told her that the city didn't exist outside of her mind. Then to make matters worse they confronted her with Spade. She doesn't know who she is. Noi, Xion, they might be the same person." Merlin paused to think allowing Axel to jump in for a second. "So are you saying they might not be?" Merlin shook his head. "Roxas and Sora aren't the same person, but at the same time they are." Sora shook his head. "You sound like the Cheshire Cat." Merlin chuckled. "Well my boy, that's how this works. It may not make sense to you but it's Xion we need to worry about. I've discussed all of this with Master Yen Sid and I'm pretty sure we've figured it out thanks to that young, blond girl. You see Melony and Chris had Xion reborn. The character Noi grew up in Titan City in less than three days. The memories she had of there were all implanted. Xion is a real nobody now. Her somebody is still inside her somewhere." Merlin explained.

"So what did Spade do to her?" Kairi asked. "He suppressed Noi. With her out of the way, Xion's memories were unguarded. He simply pulled a few strings and he had his own puppet." Sora cupped his chin and tried to think hard. "Then what broke her out of it?" He asked. Merlin thought for a minute. "A strong emotion. Nobodies aren't supposed to feel, but if Xion remembered a feeling, then Noi would become stronger." Merlin explained. "So what 'emotion' was she thinking of?" Axel asked. "It had to be a strong one if it was able to break Spade's hold on her." Kairi answered. Sora suddenly broke out in a fit of laughter. "What?" Kairi and Axel asked at the same time. Sora turned to them as he wiped tears from his eyes. "A strong emotion. Axel. Xion." Sora stuttered between laughing fits. Axel seemed to understand though and his face grew red. "Shut up you little brat." Axel reached forward to grab Sora but the brunette jumped out of the way. "Axel calm down. What's gotten into you?" She asked seeing as she was the only one in the room who hadn't guessed what Sora had been talking about. Sora caught his breath and spoke again. "She loves Axel." Sora explained. Kairi turned to Axel and smiled. "Axel glared at her then looked away sharply. "Oh forget Sora he's a jerk. It's ok Axel. You two are friends. If it comes to that it just does but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kairi explained as she walked over to Axel and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Since when am I in therapy?" Axel asked sarcastically, brushing off Kairi's arm.

"Xion and I are just friends so can you two shut up long enough for us to hear the rest of the story?" Sora and Kairi nodded slowly before turning back to Merlin. "So what next old man?" Axel asked. "Spade will destroy Noi if he gets a hold of Xion. If that happens Xion will die." Axel's eyes widened in fear. He couldn't lose another friend. Xion was all he had, even if she didn't feel the same way he did. "What does Spade want with Riku and Naminѐ?" Sora asked. "He wants them for the Twilight power. The power to destroy Kingdom Hearts and the rest of the universe is what he truly desires." Sora stared at Merlin in surprise. "So he can take over the universe with this power?" Merlin nodded. "Xion is inside out at the moment. Spade is confusing her. With her strength and control over the keyblade he can get everything he wants." Merlin explained. "So she's in danger. If we find her we can find Riku and Naminѐ." Axel stated and his friends nodded.

* * *

"Riku." Xion whispered. Riku held Xion's hands down on either side of her head. Xion winced as Riku kneed her in the side. "Where's Naminѐ?" He shouted. Xion stared into Riku's eyes in complete silence. "Where is she?!" Riku asked again. Xion opened her mouth but no sound escaped. " Well?" Riku asked a third time. "She…Spade has her…I think." Xion stuttered. "Spade. You handed her over to Spade?" Riku asked. Xion nodded mutely. "Why? Why did you betray us? I want to know what you were thinking when you…" Xion cut him off. "I was lost. Spade told me it was the right thing to do. I didn't believe him but it was all I could do. I think it's fair." Xion shouted back. "Excuse me? How is any of this fair?" Xion glared at Riku. "I lost my best friends now you can lose yours." Xion shot back.

Riku froze for a second as he watched tears appear in Xion's eyes. "Xion." Riku whispered softly. "What?" Xion shouted in frustration. "I'm sorry, for what happened, but I need to get Naminѐ back. Please, help me." Riku asked. Xion closed her eyes. "I don't know where she is. I was hoping to find you both together. I'm sorry for what I said." Xion explained. Riku nodded and finally released Xion's hands. "I'm sorry too." Riku said as Xion rubbed her sore arms and side. Xion shook her head. "It's fine, now we're even." Xion sighed and looked around for her little partner. "Shadow?" She called. Riku looked at her confused. "Who's Shadow?" Xion smiled. "He's my partner." Xion stated as a small heartless appeared from behind the pod. "There he is. Riku don't attack him." Xion ordered sternly as the silver haired boy tensed. The heartless crawled towards them and into Xion's lap. "I think he's scared of you." Xion laughed as Shadow waved a clawed hand at Riku. "Whatever. Come on let's go." Riku stood up and offered Xion a hand. "We need to find Sora and the others." Riku stated as Xion stood up. "No. We can't all go together. You can go back to the others but I'm going with Shadow to find Naminѐ and stop Spade." Riku stared at Xion in surprise. "But…" Xion shook her head. "Sorry Riku." Xion lifted her hand and opened a portal. Riku grabbed the wrist of Xion's outstretched hand and pulled her to face him. "You're not going to ditch me here. I'm coming with you." Riku demanded. Xion sighed and nodded before yanking her hand free and stepping into the portal with Riku right behind her.

* * *

A/N: Yay Riku's back. I really hope that cleared up the whole Noi, Xion, thing. If not sorry. It's basically Noi is Xion's somebody the same way that Sora is Roxas's somebody. Anyway review. I'll get to the important stuf soon. Hope you like it.

My other stories is lost. I'm working on it and I'm sorry for those of you that really like it because I'm not sure when I can get an update for you. I'm trying so... Sorry again. But I'll work promise. Cya


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I AM BACK! Yep that is right, I live. Sorry for everyone out there that was waiting for this. I made it pretty long even though that was kind of an accident. =) I All of you are all excited now because it's out, or you want to kill me because I took too long, or maybe you just don't care. I'll leave a coment afterwards for all of you that want to know what's happening with te stories. For now just read and tell me if you like it.

* * *

Xion made it through the portal and attempted to smile at Riku as he followed. He scowled at her and headed in the direction of the Twilight Town tram station. "Uh, hello… Riku we don't even know where we are going." Xion called after him. He turned back to her and folded his arms. "Well where do you think we should go?" He snapped. Xion winced. "Well…" She glanced around and spotted Shadow hiding behind a corner, staring nervously at Riku.

"Ok I got a plan." Xion declared causing Riku and Shadow to jump in surprise. "What is it?" Riku asked as he continued to glare at the girl. She simply smiled at him. "Just trust me." She said. Riku growled at her. "Ok so don't trust me but at least hear me out." He didn't reply. "Ok so we need to get to Titan City and I'm thinking that the best way to get there is through the dark portals." Riku arched an eyebrow. "How does that work?" Riku asked. "I can get anywhere with the portals so why not there?" Xion said with a victorious smile. Riku shrugged at her but did nothing to object the idea.

"Come on Shadow!" Xion called before opening another portal and letting Riku and Shadow go through.

* * *

"How are we supposes to get to Titan City?" Sora cried. Kairi rolled her eyes at his dramatic exasperation. "I have no idea." She replied just as glum as her friend. Axel stood on the opposite side of the room from them holding his chin in contemplation. "I think I might know a way." Axel stated. The two keyblade bearers' suddenly perked up. "How?" They asked at the same time. He held up his finger and waved it around as he spoke. "Well if my knowledge is correct, we should be able to get there via portal. Care to try?" Axel asked as he watched to two kids for their reactions.

"Let's do it!" Kairi shouted as she hopped up from her seat. "Yeah." Sora shouted as well, standing up. Axel nodded and raised his hand for a portal.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Riku asked as he watched Xion's face. Her features twisted and contorted as she thought hard about where she wanted to go. She didn't reply but nodded to show she had heard him. Riku nodded back, although Xion didn't see it, and continued to walk beside her. He watched his feet and spotted the little creature beside Xion. It stared up at him and shuddered suddenly. Xion did the same and came to a stop. "We're here." She said. Riku nodded and stepped through the new portal.

"Wow…" Xion whispered behind him as she stepped into the main square of Titan City without Shadow. Riku and Xion looked around at the mass amount of people that seemed to be frozen. "What the?" Xion asked. The minute the portal faded behind them everything came to life. The two were nearly trampled by several millions of people. No one seemed to notice two more people among their large population. Xion grabbed Riku's hand to avoid being separated and began to make her way to the least crowded corner of the square. Once they were there Riku and Xion stared at the citizens going about their business.

"It must be Monday." Xion said out of nowhere. "What?" Riku asked, confused. "Wow, I don't know why I know that." Xion declared just as confused but she smiled up at him anyway. "Ok." He replied before Xion grabbed his hand again and dragged him out of the square. "So this is your home?" Riku asked. Xion looked up at the tall buildings and nodded hesitantly. "I guess, I mean, I thought that Chris said it was just a figment of my imagination but here it is." She turned around in a circle, staring around the street that they were on.

"Noi?" Riku and Xion froze when they heard the name. Slowly they turned around to meet boy holding a bouquet of flowers. "Charlie?" Xion replied as she recognized the boy. He stared passed Riku and into Xion's eyes. "But you're… I mean you're supposed to be…" Charlie suddenly began to cry and Xion watched in surprise as the tears streamed down his face. He staggered towards her and reached a hand out to touch her face. Xion almost took a step back but something told her not to. The minute Charlie's hand brushed her cheek Charlie broke down in sobs and hugged her tightly. Xion stood there with her eyes widened in surprise as the boy crushed her and the flowers. She looked back and forth between Riku and Charlie nervously.

"Um… Charlie, Can you please tell me what's going on?" Xion asked. Riku watched the scene, just as surprised as Xion. Thankfully Charlie did calm down and released Xion. "Please… you have to come with me right now. Dad, he thinks you're dead, everybody does. You disappeared!" Charlie shouted in a panic. Xion watched him confused and then the statement dawned on her. "I disappeared. I disappeared!" She declared. Xion glanced over at Riku and was met with a very confused teen. "When Kairi and Naminѐ came to get me I disappeared." She explained for him. Riku nodded in understanding.

Charlie began to grow impatient and tugged on Xion's arm to get her attention. She assured him that she was coming and then turned back to Riku. "I guess we should go." She said with a nervous smile. He nodded and followed after Xion as she was towed by Charlie.

* * *

The portal opened and Sora was the first to step through. Kairi followed and Axel was the last through. They arrived at a very quiet street in Titan City. Sora stretched and took a look around. The group was outside of a bar that seemed to be very packed. "Wanna head inside?" Kairi asked as she looked towards the bar. Axel and Sora shrugged. "Why not? Let's check out the sights here." Axel said. The group agreed and made their way into the bar. It didn't seem like a dirty place. It was actually quite nice and clean with everyone dressed fairly nice. "Looks like some kind of party is going on." Sora observed. The other two nodded. Suddenly they caught sight of the actual counter. There were flowers and a framed photo of a young girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"No…" Axel whispered, sounding as if he were in pain. Kairi gasped and Sora hugged her as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Axel grabbed the person closest to him and yanked them over. "Hey what is this get together for?" Axel asked harshly. The person seemed intimidated by Axel's roughness. "This is a funeral. The bar tenders adopted daughter was pronounced dead a few days ago." The person replied before yanking their arm free and running off. Axel turned back to the others. "Xion isn't dead." He whispered. They nodded as Kairi whipped her tears. "There's no way that she's dead. This is just…Noi. They think she's gone but she's not. Ok." Axel whispered to them as he tried to calm himself as well.

"Charlie?" Someone shouted. The whole room turned to face the door as a young boy with red hair walked in. Axel, Sora, and Kairi watched as a large man with the same red hair went to greet the boy and hugged him tightly. The boy backed away from the man and stared around the room. He tossed a bouquet of crumpled flowers to the side and smiled at everyone.

"Noi is alive!" He shouted. The whole room stared at him in surprise but stayed silent. Only Axel responded to the boy's declaration. He started towards the boy with Sora and Kairi right behind him. "Son she's gone. I know you feel guilty but you can't bring her back." The man said as he tried to place his hands on the boy's shoulders again. "No really! She's alive, she's right outside!" The boy declared. Axel quickened his pace. "Son, don't do this." His father tried to calm his boy's excitement. "Dad I can prove it! Just give me a second. Dad!" The boy was overjoyed and his father and everyone in the room thought he was crazy.

The room turned away from the boy and the kid's father even looked away. Axel reached the boy and grabbed him roughly. "Ok kid where is she?" Axel asked in a whisper to avoid notice from the other occupants of the room. The kid stared up at Axel in surprise and then pointed towards the door. Axel released the boy and dashed outside with Sora and Kairi lagging behind.

* * *

The last thing Xion expected when she landed here was for everyone to think she was dead. The guilt was burned into Charlie's face as he left them outside to find his father. "Well what was that about?" Riku asked once Charlie was gone. "He hated me before. I guess when I left and he was the one that let me go He felt at fault." Xion said as she glanced up at Riku and gave him an apologetic smile for making him go through all of this. "Why do they think you died? I mean couldn't they just theorize that you ran away?" Riku asked after he attempted to smile back at her. "Well I left my skateboard behind when it happened. I guess they just guessed that something horrible happened and that was that. I can't believe this is supposed to be my funeral, creepy." Xion said.

Riku and Xion bother turned towards the sound of the door to the bar being kicked open. "Oh no." Xion breathed in horror as she met the eyes of a very angry red head. "Xion." He growled at her. "Run." She whispered to Riku before taking off down the street. Axel was ready for it and chased her down. He nearly tackled her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet. She screamed and protested but he kept his hold. Riku watched, surprised, and then looked back to the door where Sora and Kairi stood ready to pounce on him as well. "Riku!" They threw themselves at him and buried him in a hug.

"Axel!" The three friends turned at the sound of Xion's screaming. "Let me go!" She screamed. He lifted her into the air again. "NO! Way!" He shouted back. "Hey, Axel, knock it off." Riku called but the pyro didn't listen. "Leave me alone!" Xion continued to scream. "Not happening! You can't run this time!" Axel tightened his grip and pulled Xion into a hug. "I don't need you!" Xion protested. "Well I don't care if you like me or not, you're stuck with me." Xion began to stop her struggle. "I didn't say I didn't like you, Axel! You can't help, just leave!" Xion cried. They stood still for a moment and then Axel released her.

"Why are you doing this Xion? We are friends, you promised me that." Axel stated despite the fact that he and Xion had an audience to their fight. "I'm going to get Naminѐ back and I'm going to end things with Spade. Just let me do this my way and stay away." Xion stated, turning around with her arms folded. "What is with you?" Axel shouted. Inside he was hurting. She was trying so hard to get rid of him and he just couldn't understand why. Xion peeked over her shoulder to Riku, Sora, and Kairi and then turned around before her eye could meet Axel's. "I'm not letting you and Roxas get involved." She whispered. Axel froze at the mention of Roxas. He turned back to the three friends and then took a step closer to Xion.

"Don't push me away like this, Xi. I'm going to follow you no matter where you go, got it memorized. There isn't anything you can do about it." Axel whispered. He placed a hand on Xion's shoulder and she shrugged it off. "I don't want you to follow me anymore. You always do and then something bad always happens." Xion snapped at him. "Xi, I don't want that bad thing to happen when you're alone. That's why I can't leave you. I'll never leave you because Xi I lo…care about what happens to you." Axel covered up quickly. Xion turned around slowly and looked up at him from under her bangs.

"Ax don't ok, I'm not falling for it this time. You always say something and then I start to waver because you make me feel strange and then I give in. I won't let you do that anymore." Xion argued. Axel was at a loss for words. "I make you feel…strange?" Axel asked, questioning her meaning in that statement. Xion breathed in sharply when she realized the sentence he had picked out of that conversation. "No! You are arrogant and pig headed." Xion tried to rebuild her defense but it crumbled miserably.

"You feel?" Axel asked, taking another step closer to her. "Don't act like you don't either!" Xion shouted. Riku, Sora, and Kairi watched the couple whisper and were surprised to hear the sudden outburst. "Yeah…I, uh…do." Axel stuttered. "Yes you do, don't you dare zero me out." Xion pointed an accusing finger at Axel. He grabbed it and her whole hand and placed it over where his heart should be. He took a deep breath and let his thoughts run free.

"You are not leaving me Rai, because I do feel and I feel for you and if anything happens to you I'm just nothing again." Axel stared into her eyes and watched them widen as she took in his words. "Ax, you…" Axel didn't let her finish. He grabbed Xion's arm and pulled her close to him. The minute their lips met was the most amazing minute of Xion's entire life. Axel held her gently and let his worries go for that one, perfect moment of happiness to last.

The peanut gallery had a heart attack. Each one of them let their jaws drop so low they hit the floor. Kairi was the first to recover and she instantly hugged her boys and began to cry about how beautiful it was. Riku was the second to recover and he whistled loudly for the couple to hear. Axel and Xion jumped and turned around, remembering that they had friends watching. Axel shouted some rude comments at Riku but stopped when he felt Xion rest her head against his chest. He looked down to find her hugging him fiercely. "I won't let you go." She whispered and Axel smiled softly down at her.

"How touching." Heads turned as a portal opened up between the three friends and the couple. Axel held Xion tighter and watched the portal with fire in his eyes. Sora and Kairi held onto Riku as he stepped forward to attack the new figure. Spade stepped through and clapped in applause towards Xion and Axel. "You see Xion; I thought you were on my side." Spade commented as he walked slowly towards Axel and Xion. Axel took a few steps back with Xion. "No way." Xion whispered. Spade laughed. "Oh, Xion. Xion, Xion, Xion. Don't you get it? I was the only winning team. Are you really happier where your life is a lie?" Spade stopped his advance on her and stood with his hands in his pockets. "I'm with someone that cares. If that's a lie then I'll take it." Xion snapped at him.

"You really are so foolish. I see you found Riku. Wasn't it just so convenient that that little shadow knew where to look?" Spade laughed. "No, Shadow was with you?" Xion asked as she began to loosen her hold on Axel. "Yep, you see, now that Chris and Melony are gone, the shadows listen to me." Spade smiled at her and watched as the hurt filled her eyes. Axle kissed the top of her head to comfort her and glared at Spade. "Where's Naminѐ?" The pyro growled. "Oh Naminѐ? She's sleeping. You see you missed her because she isn't here or Twilight town. She's right back where I found her." Spade said with a smile. "Travers Town." Axel muttered.

"Exactly, and now that I have her you are no longer useful Xion." Spade turned to smile at Sora and his friends and then lifted a hand for a portal.  
"Wait?" Xion called. Spade looked back to her. "That's it? You're just going to leave. Why did you even come here in the first place?" Xion asked. "I won Xion. I have Twilight in my hands. Nothing you can do will fix anything. I came here to say goodbye and to give you a chance to fight me. This is all just a game and the ending is already set. Why not make the trip to the end enjoyable?" Spade smiled at her and then to Sora before stepping through his portal and disappearing.

"We will win." Sora said and fist pumped the air in front of him. Kairi nodded and stuck her fist out beside his. Riku did the same and the three friends smiled at each other. Axle pulled Xion back so that he could see her face and kissed her again only to be interrupted by Sora's fake gagging noises. "Looks like this is it." Xion said. Riku nodded. "Yeah, we either get Naminѐ and destroy Spade…" He said. Kairi sighed. "Or we lose her and the universe." She finished. Axle and Xion nodded.

"Well come on you guys! We're all here and we can beat him. Don't even think about that losing crap. We are going after Spade, we are going to beat him, and then we will save the universe again. We can't give up!" He placed his hand out and smiled at everyone waiting for them to add their hands to the pile. Kairi did right away and Riku did after the encouragement from his friends. Xion reluctantly placed her hand down but had to seriously persuade Axel to join. "Fine." He sighed, as he placed his hand on top of Sora's victory pile. Sora cheered and smiled at his friends and they all rolled their eyes at him. "To Travers Town!" He declared, punching the air again. Everyone but Sora put on a serious face before Axel opened a portal for all of them to step through.

* * *

A/N:Yeah it continues! Review! There are a few things I would like to point out.

1. Xion snaps a lot in this chapter

2. I don't remember.

3. Spade is mean and scary

4. Axel and Xion are together and they are cute!

5. First kiss!

6. Everyone is together again. For what the third time?

7. Shadow is evil. No!

8. DO you love the connection to the first chapter? Yay!

9. Everyone is going to think CHarlie is insane now.

10. I have officially reached chapter 13!

I'm all excited cause this is almost over. I'm sooooo sorry that I just took like forever to update. I wish I could say I was working on it but I really wasn't I haven't touched it at all until now. =/ I have been so caught up with unnecessary crap. I'm out of school now so I can probably finish soon. I'm thankfull for all of you that have read and reviewed. I love you all! I really hope you can all like this chapter to. THe next chapter might end up being the last... WHAT? Yeah that's right. It might be long, full of epic battles and amazing twists... maybe not... I don't know if you have fath in me tell me so. I hope this ends up being what you guys want it to be. The Missing Nobodies Journey is coming to a close. =)

As for my other story I'm sorry for those fans. I'm not sure about it. It's just uncertain if I'm going to finish that. Sorry.

Check me out on Deviantart If you want to know how things are going. I have the same name and everything and you can contact me there and message me. =) I have been working on some other writting that I'm not sure If I'm going to post. It isn't Kingdom Hearts. My friend ot me hyped up on Hellboy again. I really love it and I got this idea for a story and I love how it's going. The thing is I want it to be pretty far along before decide whether its Fanfiction worthy. If you want to read it you can vote for it or not. I'll catch you later! REVIEW! One more time I'm sorry for the wait. Cya. =J


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here it is! THe last Chapter. It is really long but that's because I wanted it all to fit. It was pointed out to me that the 14th chapter shold be the last because Xion's number in the organization is 14 and I thought that was really cool! ^_^ I hope you guys aren't disappointed by this and I would like to thank you all for all the love and support you guys have given me. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Xion stumbled behind Axel with her hand in his. The others were much farther ahead of them and Xion couldn't bring herself to quicken her pace. There was a pain in her chest where her heart would be that she couldn't ignore. She just felt so guilty. She glanced behind her and finally allowed her legs to stop. Axel noticed the tug on his arm that told him Xion had stopped. He stopped as well and turned back to her.

"What is it?" Axel's voice broke the silence that had been in place since the group entered the betwixt and between. The three teens ahead of the nobodies turned back to see what was going on.

"I feel like I need to go back." Xion whispered. Axel sighed and pulled her into a hug. "We have to fix things first, and then we can come back." Axel told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"No…" Xion pushed Axel back to arms length and stared into his eyes. "I have this really strong feeling, Axel. It doesn't seem right. Why are we heading to Travers Town?" Xion asked the last question suddenly as if she had reached some conclusion.

Sora, Kairi and Riku stared at Xion while Axel tried to think.

"Because Spade told us to." Axel replied unconvincingly. Xion nodded. "Why should we trust him? If he was as powerful as he said he was why didn't he fight us then and there?" Xion asked staring past Axel and meeting Sora's eyes.

"I think you have a point." Riku replied. "Yeah but if Spade isn't in Travers Town, where is he?" Kairi asked. "Where we found him." Sora announced. Xion nodded.

* * *

Xion was the first person through the portal into Titan City. It didn't take long for her to notice the difference in the city's atmosphere. The bright buildings were gray and dull and the streets were completely abandoned. Axel followed her and the other three teens as they stepped out of the portal and onto the darkened streets.

"What happened to this place?" The words had hardly left Sora's lips before he collapsed. Kairi fell beside him and when Riku kneeled to help them, weakness came over him as well.

Axel tried to help the silver haired boy up but Riku was just too weak. "What's wrong with them?" Xion asked as she knelt down next to Kairi and Sora. Axel shook his head and had no answer for her. He felt just fine and he could guess that Xion was fine as well. What was wrong with the others was beyond him.

"XION! AXEL!" The two looked up and found the face to the voice. Naminѐ stood on the roof top of one of the tall buildings. She held onto the railing so tightly her knuckles turned white and her face was a mixture of terror and worry.

"NAMINE!" Xion and Axel called back in relief.

"You have to get them out of here!" She shouted releasing the railing to point at the three figures in pain beside Axel and Xion. "This world is falling apart! Spade took all of the sorrow, pain and anger that the people had in their hearts after your funeral and turned it into power! He took their hearts and if you don't hurry the same thing will happen to Sora, Kairi, and Riku!" Naminѐ opened her mouth to say more but she disappeared into thin air before she could.

Xion glanced down at her friends and gasped in surprise. Kairi's hand was almost transparent and her face was becoming pale with every second that passed. Axel threw his hand up quickly to summon a portal. "Come on!" He ordered, pulling Riku to his feet.

Xion nodded and started to lift Kairi when a hand grabbed her wrist. Xion's eyes followed the arm and meet two blue eyes that she only dreamed of seeing again.

"Roxas?" Axel turned back when he heard Xion's whisper. His eyes grew in shook as they spotted his old friend kneeling beside Xion on his hands and knees.

The boy took some deep breaths and lifted himself to his feet. "Sora's heart is fading and so is Kairi's. We have to get them out of here." Roxas said as he lifted Sora to his feet.

"But we can't just let Spade win." Xion shouted as panic began to settle in her chest. Roxas nodded slowly.

"I'll take them." Axel stated abruptly. Roxas and Xion turned to him.

"Riku, get yourself together and carry Kairi. You two take care of Spade and bring Naminѐ back, got it?" Roxas and Xion nodded.

"Drop them off at the first safe world you can find and meet us back here ok." Roxas and Axel exchanged a smile before Roxas took Xion's hand and lead her down the first street.

* * *

After Axel took care of the others he promised he would be back but Xion was still worried. "Roxas… I've missed you." Xion whispered as she followed him through the streets. He smiled back at her.

"I've missed you too Xion." He replied.

"Roxas, why is it that Naminѐ can exist outside of Kairi but you can't exist outside of Sora?" Xion asked. The question had bugged her since he got her memory back. Roxas continued to stare ahead as he pulled Xion along.

"When Naminѐ woke up on the beach back home I was with her. Spade may have given us the strength to come back but he had nothing to do with you coming back. That was me. When I saw Naminѐ next to me I remembered you and the sacrifice you made for me. It just seemed right to repay the favor. So I thought of you and I'm not sure how I did it but my strength left me and I returned to Sora. I guess it worked because here you are."

He smiled at her again and Xion felt tears come to her eyes. She truly had the best friends. With her free hand Xion whipped the tears from her eyes and placed a look of determination on her face.

"When this is over the three of us are going to eat ice cream again." Xion announced. Roxas glanced back at her in surprised but nodded in agreement. Xion forced her legs to go faster and began to pull Roxas along. She had a pretty good idea of where she would find Spade.

* * *

Axel had Sora's arm resting around his neck and held the kid up to the best of his ability. Riku was barely able to keep up as he carried Kairi bridal style.

The first world he came to was thankfully a familiar one. The three somebodies would be safe there as long as they found that restoration committee. "Who would have thought Hallow Bastion was so close." Axel muttered as he lifted Sora over his shoulder after the kid lost enough strength to stand. Axel paused in order to help Riku stay on his feet.

"Go right." Riku said, showing Axel the way passed all of the rubble and ruins of the older part of town. He rested just once in the same place that Demyx had faded and couldn't help but feel some guilt for not at least trying to save the water boy. When they finally reached the safe house Riku collapsed, taking Kairi with him.

"HEY!" Axel shouted at the door and slammed his fist into it repeatedly. He pulled his fist back to pound it again when it opened. The blond guy standing at the door seemed agitated but the sight of Sora changed his attitude. "Arieth!" He shouted into the house.

"I got two more where this came from." Axel commented as he made his way into the building. Sure enough when Cloud glanced outside he found Riku and Kairi resting up against the side of the building. Leon appeared by Cloud's side and helped him bring Sora's friends into the house.

"What happened?" Leon demanded as he glared at the red head. "Their hearts were invaded with darkness but I think they'll recover. I have to get back because my friends are about to take out the big bad guy and I don't want to miss that." Axel raised his hand to open a portal but Riku grabbed his wrist.

"I know you lost your friends to save mine but please Axel, I can't make the same sacrifice." Riku's eyes showed the seriousness of his words. Axel wasn't sure how to respond to that but he did his best to smirk and removed his wrist from Riku's grasp. A portal opened and Axel stepped inside. The red head turned back at the last second to give Riku a confident smile.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

"What makes you think he'll be at the beach?" Roxas asked as he tightened his grip on Xion's hand.

"That's where I woke up when I first showed up here. It's also the only large open space for him to do whatever it is he's going to do." Xion explained. Roxas trusted her judgment and followed her until they reached the boardwalk of the beach. The sun began to rise over the ocean but it brought no light to revive the city.

"What did he do?" Xion asked in horror. Roxas shook his head. The keyblade wielders continued to stare at the sun that had transformed into a large ball of darkness. They didn't even notice the keyblade that flew towards them with incredible speed until it was too late.

Roxas spotted it first and stepped in front of Xion, bracing himself. The shock of impact didn't come but he felt the atmosphere around him heat up as if a fire had been lit in front of him. Roxas cracked an eye open and found himself staring at the back of a black coat.

"Man can't you guys stay out of trouble for two seconds?"

Axel's voice was strained because of the force he was holding back but the smirk was still evident on his face. Xion smiled at him and Roxas sighed in relief. "How sweet?" Spade growled as he tried to remove his keyblade from its place in between Axel's chakrams.

"You think so? Well you're going to think this is even sweeter." Axel removed one chakram from Spade's blade and brought it down on the man's shoulder. He cried out in pain but took the opportunity to use his freed keyblade to attack Axel. Roxas meet the other man's blade with his own and shoved Spade backwards. Axel held onto the chakram and ripped it free as Roxas shoved Spade leaving the man's shoulder mangled.

"Where's Naminѐ?" Roxas asked holding his keyblade out in front of him. "In there." Spade replied pointing to the burning darkness that had once been the sun. Roxas stared at the Sun in horror that was soon replaced with rage. Axe; held the boy back but Xion could see that he was just as frustrated. How the hell were they going to get up there? An idea hit Xion the minute she thought the question.

"Spade!" The evil grin on his face hid his pain and Xion returned his grin with one of her own. "I have a proposition for you." Xion said taking a few steps to stand by Axel and Roxas. Her friends stared down at her wondering what it was she was thinking.

"Really? And why should I take any propositions from you? I have all the cards." Spade's word play reminded her somewhat of Luxord and she prayed that her experience with the old drunk would give her the gambling advantage she needed.

"Because you don't have all the cards." Xion stated making sure to keep her smile in place. Spade seemed to be curious as to where this was going and Roxas and Axel felt the same way.

"What is it that I don't have?" Spade asked, straightening out of his fighting stance.

"Roxas and Axel." Xion stated as she pointed an accusing finger at her friends. "What!" Axel and Roxas shouted in unison but Xion ignored them. Spade narrowed his eyes at her.

"What makes you think I need them?" Spade asked. "Why else would you bring them back?" Xion countered. "It was a game."Spade tried to laugh but his composure was slipping. "A game you don't know how to play." Xion replied mockingly.

"What is this proposition of yours?" Spade finally asked.

"Just this, I'll let you have Roxas, Axel, Naminѐ, and myself…"

"I like where this is going."

"If…"

"If what?"

"If you beat me in a fight." Xion finished. Axel and Roxas began to protest and argue but Xion waved them away. "And if you win?" Spade asked.

"You have to release Naminѐ and return all the hearts you stole from this city." Xion said.

"No." Spade replied. Xion's eyes widened in surprise and she took a step forward to argue but he stopped her with a cruel smile and a raise of his hand.

"If you win I'll give you all those things you asked for. BUT, if I win I get you and I couldn't care less about your friends."

Xion gulped and nodded. "The catch?" She asked. "We fight up there and Axel and Roxas have to stay here." The minute the words his mouth Xion's friends began to argue. Xion simply nodded and reached forward a hand to shake on it Spade laughed and shook his head.

"When you're ready to die you can shake my hand. Enjoy your last few minutes of life and prepare to lose."

Xion felt cold chills run up and down her spine. She turned back to her friends and they could see the fear in her eyes. "Xion let me fight him." Axel whispered as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"No it has to be me. Listen you two; I need you guys to take care of each other. Get out of here as soon as you can." Roxas shook his head and took one of her hands n his. "Xion we can't do that. Remember what you told me, about the ice cream." Axel nodded.

"We have to stay together, we'll be waiting right here." Xion nodded and hugged each of them before turning back to Spade. She whispered one last 'I love you' to Axel before making her way to Spade and placing her hand out for him to shake.

"Same rules apply." Spade stated before taking Xion's hand in his and engulfing her in black flames.

* * *

The minute the darkness disappeared Xion felt herself go numb. Spade was gone and she stood in the center of a large dark empty space. The only light in the room came from a figure lying on the ground a few yards away. Xion recognized the figure and took off towards it. Without pausing to think about Spade, Xion slid to her knees beside the figure.

"Naminѐ, Naminѐ wake up." Xion could have cried when her friend opened her eyes and stared up at her. "Xion?" Her voice was weak but the blond girl was still able to smile when Xion nodded.

"We have to get you out of here." Xion helped Naminѐ to her feet but before they could go anywhere the floor erupted from underneath them. Light began to appear in specks around the floor and before either of the girls could tell what was happening they found themselves on a stained glass arena.

Xion could identify a few objects in the picture that they stood on such as the nobody insignia as well as the heartless insignia.

"What's happening?" Naminѐ asked as she held onto the sleeve of Xion's jacket. "I have to fight Spade." Naminѐ gasped and tightened her grip on Xion's arm.

"That's right…" The booming voice shook the ground and Xion could have sworn she'd been through this before. "Try not to die to quickly Xion I'll let you keep Naminѐ as an ally but I don't think it's going to help much." Spade's laughter faded into the distance before his figure appeared on the opposite side of the arena. Behind him was the most terrifying Darkside that Xion had ever seen.

"Let's do this." Xion glared at Spade before giving Naminѐ a confident smile. The blond nodded and readied herself for the battle of a life time.

* * *

"I'm worried about her." Roxas said as he watched Axel pace back and forth on the beach. The older nobody was just as worried but he needed to focus. How were they going to help? There had to be something they could do.

Axel didn't get a chance to come up with an answer because Roxas shoved him to the ground. "Hey! What the hell?" Roxas jumped to his feet and took out one of the dusks that had appeared. There were more where that came from. Axel pushed himself of the ground and watched as nobodies of every kind appeared out of nowhere.

"We can worry about Xion later!" Axel shouted over the loud sound the nobodies were making. Roxas nodded. "Try not to fad this time Axel." Axel smirked at his friend and brandished his weapons.

* * *

"Move!" Xion's warning was almost too late as Naminѐ jumped out of the way of the darkside's fist. Xion found a second to breathe and tried to assess the situation. Spade was controlling the Darkside while standing on its shoulder. If they could get rid of the heartless they could finally destroy Spade but Xion had little confidence that they could do this quickly. Every second they wasted here would be another second that the others had to spend in Titan city fighting whatever was creeping around down there.

"Xion!" Xion glanced up in time to avoid the hand that flew towards her. "Now or never." Xion whispered. When the heartless stopped moving she charged towards it. The monster tried to defend itself but Xion only used the arms to jump up to where the face of the heartless was.

The final blow she delivered sent the thing crashing to the floor and sent Xion and spade flying across the arena. AS the dust cleared Xion pushed herself to her feet with some help from Naminѐ. Spade knelt on his hands and knees and glared at the two girls with a hatred that seemed to make the atmosphere thicker.

Slowly he rose to his feet and took a few steps towards Xion. In response the girl took a step back. "We going to finish this or not?" He asked with a hint of insanity in his eyes. Xion nodded and gave Naminѐ a look that told her to stay put.

Xion tightened her grip on her keyblade and paused only for a second before charging towards Spade. He held his ground and blocked her blow. He was already so wounded but he managed to have the strength to stop the blade with his own. He smiled down at her and she could tell he had already lost hope. This was suicide and he was taking her down with him.

Xion took a step back and almost wasn't able to block the blows that came towards her. He brought down one last blow before Xion's keyblade vanished and he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her backwards. He placed his boot on her chest and applied some pressure causing her to gasp in pain. He could feel her bones under his foot and couldn't wait to break them. Xion tried to look up but the tip of Spade's keyblade pressed into her throat.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I win kid." Xion winced as more pressure was added to her chest. "I. don't. think. so." Xion struggled to breath let alone talk. She attempted to shove Spade off of her even though his blade bit into her neck. A snapping sound came from Xion's chest and she cried out in agony. Naminѐ screamed from her place on the floor only a couple feet away.

"What do you think now?" Spade asked with a cool smile. Xion sat still for a few seconds and tried to keep herself from thinking. The thoughts didn't stay away though. She still wished she could eat that ice cream with Axel and Roxas. She wished she could make Riku smile again by bringing Naminѐ back to him. She wished Sora would stop being such an idiot even if he did make Kairi laugh. More pressure to her chest and another snap brought Xion back to reality. She was going to save Naminѐ even if she did die.

"Well?" Spade's voice was starting to get annoying. Xion took a deep breath without causing too much pain and summoned her keyblade. She knocked Spade's keyblade aside and hit his leg with as much power as she could muster.

Spade didn't have time to block the blow that Xion dealt to his head. He did have a chance to hit her though. The minute she lowered her guard, thinking it was over, he knocked her legs out from under her and dug his blade into her side. She didn't waste time crying over the pain she simply propped herself up on her keyblade before swinging it at him and catching him in the chest. He stumbled backwards but kept himself from falling. He took a step towards her to attack and she pointed her keyblade at his chest.

"Fira!" She hit him point blank and he fell to his knees before hitting the ground. "You cheated." He whispered as his body started to fade. "You never said I couldn't use magic." Her voice was almost as weak as his. He smiled at her and laughed. "I won you have to keep your end of the deal." Spade laughed at her on last time before he was gone for good.

The minute she was sure he was gone Xion collapsed. Naminѐ hurried to her side and cast a cure spell. "We have to get out of here." Naminѐ cried as she tried to help her friend to her feet. Xion nodded, not trusting her voice, and let Naminѐ pull her into a portal.

* * *

Axle and Roxas stood back to back using each other to keep themselves up right. They were exhausted and they had lost hope of surviving once or twice. When they finally hit their limit and were sure they were goners, every one of the nobodies disappeared. It was as if they had never even been there. The two boys collapsed on the sand and silently thanked whatever had called back the nobodies.

Roxas lifted his head and watched the floating darkness as small explosions covered the exterior. The darkness was caving in on itself.

"Axel!" Roxas turned to his friend to get his attention but the other nobody had already spotted the floating mass. "Xion's still in there." He whispered. Roxas shook his head in denial. "No way. She probably beat him. That's why…" Roxas trailed off. "She beat him but how is she going to get out?" Axel asked without removing his eyes from the imploding sun. Roxas didn't know what to say he just stared at the darkness.

* * *

"Naminѐ…" Naminѐ looked down at Xion who was leaning against the blonds' side with her arm over Naminѐ's shoulder. "Yeah?" Xion glanced up at her. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Xion whispered. Naminѐ stared at Xion in surprise. It seemed like forever ago that she was in Travers Town with Riku and Xion. "Don't worry about Xion. I forgive you. You did save me after all." Xion smiled up at her friend.

* * *

Roxas and Axel sat in the sand watching the phenomenon in the sky. They didn't remove their eyes until they felt the familiar presence of a portal being opened. "Wow." The two boys turned their heads to see Naminѐ staring up at the sky in wonder. Hanging from her side was a wounded girl with raven hair and blue sapphire eyes.

"Xion!" Roxas and Axel cried in unison and jumped to their feet. Axle reached the girls first and took Xion from Naminѐ. Roxas hugged Naminѐ and then knelt down beside Xion and Axel. "Hey." Xion smiled up at her friends. They smiled back at her and she wished her ribs weren't broken so that she could hug them.

Axel kissed her forehead and she felt tears come to her eyes. Everyone was safe and she still got to be with her friends. Xion snuggled into Axel's chest and let him carry her back to Hallow Bastion.

* * *

Sora wasn't happy that he had missed the fight and neither was Riku. Kairi on the other hand was just fine with it and she was very happy to see Naminѐ again. Riku was too and he held Naminѐ's hand for hours before he let her forgive him. Xion's ribs healed pretty well with help from that wizard Merlin who was able to find a few powerful potions for the girl.

It had only been about three weeks since Xion had been abducted from Titan City, one week since she had defeated Spade. If you had asked her three weeks ago she wouldn't have believed that she could every get her life back. But here she was, sitting on a clock tower, with her best friend and her new boyfriend, eating sea-salt ice cream.

Sora and the other's had returned to Destiny island. Riku wasn't thrilled with the idea of Roxas existing away from Sora but the bouncing brunette refused to take Roxas away from his friends saying they deserves it after all they've been through.

Xion smiled at the memory. Everyone in Titan City had been returned to their home but none of them remembered Xion or Noi and they never would.

* * *

"Hey guys…" Xion said turning to look at Axel and Roxas. They stared at her with their ice cream in their mouths.

"You guys are my best friends."

Roxas smiled and Axel smirked.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream."

* * *

A/N: It's over! I hope you guys aren't disappointed I smooshed things in some places o make it shorter. Review and tell me what you think. I want to hear from all of you even the ones that have never reviewed before. I really and thankfull to all of you for all th support. You're all the best and I'm glad that you all like my story. I liked the idea of putting Roxas back into the character's lives. It was last minute and it just seemed right. Happy ending! Well I guess I'll catch you guys later. Again thank you, Review and Peace!

***The Missing Nobodies Journey***


End file.
